


Aiki Jaune- The Martial Arts Master

by AzureGigacyber



Category: AIKI, RWBY
Genre: Aiki Manga, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Impregnation, Martial Arts, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Aiki/RWBY-Master Martial Artist Jaune, whose power was crippled by his father for unknown reasons, gets involved in a power struggle between two fierce Martial Artist girls for the rights to a school. Getting mixed up in this mess will lead him to unlock his full power as well as inadvertently acquiring a harem at the same time, starting two fierce bodyguard women and their petite high-school teenage master. Builds off of obscure Manga Aiki.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Hou Mei, Jaune Arc/Metara, Jaune Arc/Rin Kizuki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Two Teachers and  Power Struggle- Hou Mei and Metara

**Master harem Martial Artist**

**Aiki/RWBY**

**By Azure/For Reilly**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- The Two Teachers and a Struggle *Hou Mei, Metara**

******

Sitting down and looking at the bowl of Miso chicken soup with glee in his blue eyes, a tall teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair wearing a hoodie rubbed his hands together giddily with hungered excitement. He placed his hands together and thanked the gods above for the meal for the moment before eating. He was as tall as a full-grown adult man despite being only eighteen, he was wearing a pair of slim-fitting blue jeans for mobility and comfort and a short-sleeved black hooded jacket with his favored rabbit logo on it. His hair was well-groomed yet shaggy, colored like sunlight, making him easily attractive to many female wandering eyes that looked his way. At times like this, Jaune felt proud of his looks and most especially his 'Gift' in Martial Arts combat, that is until his father did what he did to his body about a year ago. He still had some bitterness about it and questioned the judgment of that decision.

Shaking his head free of those angering thoughts and reaching for the utensils nearby, Jaune was ready to eat.

"Alright, time to dine in." He beamed grabbing the utensils and started digging into his bowl of fresh pork cutlet ramen, he tilted the bowl up to his face and gobbled its contents down messily with ravenous hunger. 'Mmmhmmm!~ Soooo good! There are some things in life you just can't take away, such as this. Ah, I may not have most of my power anymore, but that's not going to stop me from enjoying this.'

*Slllrrpppp!*

He wolfed down everything until the bowl was empty, placing it down he was about to order for one more when he saw two women standing by his table the next moment.

One was a blonde woman wearing a cowgirl outfit, making it look as if she came straight out of a gunslinging Wild West movie. She had a cowboy hat on her head, with long straight blonde hair dripping down her sides and a focused look on her lovely face. Everything down sought was a bit more revealing in that she was basically wearing a bikini top for her breasts and a pair of high-riding cutoff jean shorts around her waist. She also had a cloak over her shoulders with a red ribbon around her neck. Her olive-green eyes were enchanting enough for Jaune to get lost in, what he was really focused on was her slender midriff and lusciously long legs. She basically dressed like a cowboy-fetish porn star, but in this case, she was pointing at what looked to be an airsoft revolver right at his face.

The other woman was another story, she was as tall and built like a freaking brick house. Sure, she was still pretty in a traditionally feminine way, with her long raven hair done in a dripping Chinese hairstyle leaving a long bang over the side of her face. The rest was done in a low-hanging braided tail down her back. Unlike her friend, she had big, big boobs barely being held back by the top of her dark dress. She had joyless dark eyes focusing on him just like her friend next to her, but Jaune was more attentive to her highly muscular body in a sleeveless Chinese dress. The woman had muscle structure for days and thankfully still had bombastic feminine curves everywhere else, but those muscles immediately gave Jaune a She-Hulk impression, which was something that started making him aroused.

"Huh?" Jaune was curious as to what they wanted when he looked to the side and got a good view of their surprisingly odd outfits, but he will admit they were very beautiful and sexy in that typical 'Femme Fatale kind of way. 'Oh man, they are hot, like I mean, Super hot in the 'I'm going to kill you' kind of way. I wonder what they want.'

He noticed that people in the noodle place were all focusing on them as they remained standing by his table looking ready to conduct business with the idea of him being under duress.

"You're Jaune of the Arc family, right? The Jaune Arc?" The Chinese bodybuilder asked politely.

"Ya think we could have a few words with you?" The blonde cowgirl then asked, making him perk an eyebrow in curiosity as he put his bowl down and looked at them funny.

"And you are...." He trailed off until he realized 'Who' it was that could have sent them. Then his face flattened and he rubbed his hand all over his face. "....no, wait, I get it now. That girl sent you to find me, didn't she? Jeez, what a pain, I already told her 'no' like a thousand times already."

This upset the Chinese one a bit and made her look condescendingly at him while keeping her arms crossed.

"Hmph, what kind of guy refuses an offer from two beautiful women?" She asked until her friend gave her the go-ahead with a nod.

"Do your thing, Hou Mei."

The bodybuilder maiden brought up her right leg, making Jaune stare at its long slender lovely shape while he wiped his lips with a napkin. He didn't want to be rude to them, but he hated having to deal with Rin Kizuki's persistence in wanting him to train her.

'And it looks like this time she sent two gorgeous women to strong-arm me into persuasion, seriously what is her deal? It's not like I wouldn't mind teaching her, but...' He thought to himself and admired the leg bent in front of him, ready to slam down onto his table. "That is a very lovely leg, you know, but if you're going to start trouble here at my favorite restaurant. Then this happens."

Jaune gently grabbed the foot and without effort, lifted the entire woman's body overhead with an amazing show of strength! she was spiraling into the air until she successfully backflipped into recovery, she was now ready to kick his ass judging by that look on her face.

!

The cowgirl suddenly brought out her revolvers and started firing upon him, only for Jaune to barely dodge out of the way. The patrons of the shop ran out of there when it started, but when looked over at the coy blonde cowgirl for answers she simply smirked.

"Hey, I thought this was Japan, why do you have guns now?" He asked as she twirled them around in her hands, striking a sexy pose. 'Damn, she's hot.'

"They're just modified airsoft guns that fire rubber bullets. They won't hurt you, but they will leave a mark and knock you around a bit so we can take you with us." She explained before firing away again, making Jaune expertly do flips and somersaults in the air by bouncing on the tables.

But then, the Chinese muscle maiden happened to be behind him where he landed next, catching him in her strong arms and making his head peek out between her smooth firm womanly legs.

"Eh? This is...kinda awkward, you know." He mouthed from between her thighs as she held his waist firmly into her arms, locking him in. He was honestly feeling aroused from between her legs, able to sneak a peek at her lady parts underneath, but then she squeezed her thighs around his cheeks smothering him from enjoyment. 'Oh wait, oh crap...! This is going to be a---!'

Jaune wasn't able to think any further as she hopped into the air, spread her legs out, and slammed him down onto the ground of the restaurant, effectively knocking him out for the time being! The blonde cowgirl walked up to them with swaying hips, twirling her guns around until she pocketed them into their holsters once more.

"Hmmm, he was more troublesome than I thought he was."

"I'm surprised he was able to dodge your bullets, Metara." The other woman said as she picked up the KO'd Jaune into her arms and walked out with her partner, ignoring the panicked look on everyone else's faces. "Don't go call the cops now, otherwise....we'll kill you."

"Sorry for bothering you." Metara greeted them in a more friendly way as they walked out of the restaurant, heading for Juzenji Private Highschool.

*****

Once Jaune regained consciousness, he was brought into the waking world by having the two women stay closeby, he sat on a stone wall watching the display of this petite raven-haired girl wearing a school uniform and thigh-high stockings tossing a plethora of other school students into the air with martial arts. Honestly, it was impressive to him, but Jaune had already seen it before. So when he saw the girl looking his way, he internally groaned knowing what exactly she would ask.

"Heh, raining schoolgirls, huh? Nice job kicking their cans." Jaune commented in a friendly way then heard the voices of the two women from before crouch down next to him on the wall.

"We brought him, Mistress Kizuki." The cowgirl said kneeling down like she was some hired servant.

"You said we couldn't' do it, but..." The Chinese woman preened until they both saw the girl getting down onto her knees and bow her head respectively to Jaune. This confused them greatly.

"Please, Master Jaune...I beg you to please teach me." The girl named Kizuki said as she surprised the two other women completely with her show of humility and respect.

"M-M-Mistress?!"

"She's calling this guy 'Master?!"

'Here we go...I just wanted to eat some pork bowl cutlet noodles today too.' Jaune internally complained and spoke up. "I'm not a master, Kizuki, and what is it you want me to teach you anyway? You're already strong enough."

"There's no way he's stronger than you are, Mistress." The Chinese said while patting his head.

"He's right, it was hardly any work to catch him," Metara added in agreement.

'Okay, there's preening about your strength and straight-up bullcrap on all accounts.' Jaune thought to himself somewhat bitterly.

The girl raised her head and looked at the two women with an incredulous look on her face.

"Don't be so naive, I don't know what happened exactly, but I can safely say if he was serious then you'd be two would be in a hospital right now. Jaune Arc is one of the most profoundly powerful Martial Arts masters in the world. I think maybe he just didn't want to hurt women too badly. That Chivalry is admirable." Kizuki stated with a soft blush, but Jaune just thought she was clueless about not hurting them.

"E-eh, it's fifty-fifty. I treat everyone equally and only when I really have to then I clobber a female fighter if she's serious about competition. Same goes for anyone else, but...that said, I literally can't fight to my full potential anymore." Jaune began and the trio of women looked to him with interest with Kizuki coming close.

"Sigh, you see, my Dad....told me that 'The School of Fighting Ends with Your Generation' before sealing my power away. I haven't seen him since and I have been wondering just exactly what he was talking about, but more than...why the hell did he only leave me with a tenth of my power?! Gggg! I was in pain for a whole month after he did that!" Jaune revealed, smacking his forehead in frustration at the memory of what his father did to him that day.

"Sealed!? That sounds like crap." Metara said and the other woman agreed with him.

"He's making up excuses." The other one said while Kizuki simply looked at him intensely, feeling as though it was not a lie, but still, he had the knowledge and the skill to teach her all she needed to know to win the competition between the schools.

"Liar!~" A fourth female voice chimed out, drawing their attention in the direction of a tan-skinned blonde beauty with short fluffy hair wearing her schoolgirl uniform in a slutty and sexy kind of way.

'Ohhhh crap, not her. Is she mixed up in this?" Jaune wondered with a groan and saw the face of the ever-so-cocky Miu Takatori nearby.

She was tall in height, wearing her school uniform skirt just a bit above the thighs showing off her panties nicely. Her shirt was partially undone with a knot tied at the bottom leaving a nice caramel-colored cleavage to peek out. Miru was the girliest out of the bunch yet there was no mistaking that she was a fighter, with her combat gloves around her fists and an aura of experience and power constantly coming out of her body. Furthermore, she was just very confident in her sexiness.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him now, girls!" She called out to them, and the two taller women were ready to clobber her until Kizuki held them back with a gesture of her hand.

"Don't you won't beat her, trust me on that."

"Oh Jaaaune.~ If you join my side, there are loads of "Bonuses" that come with it...." Miu offered while seductively licking her lips and tugging the side of her shirt to expose some nipple to his face.

"Mnngh!" Jaune audibly groaned as he struggled to stand in place while she continued on. Little did he know that the three women, Kizuki included, noticed his reaction and pondered on that.

"I have a hundred or so schoolgirl followers that'll be more than willing to get to know you, in more ways than one." Miu added with a wink, she was all too aware of his weakness for women, even when he was the most honest, decently well-mannered man she knew. Having that kind of bait was sure to get him biting. "and that's just the icing on the cake. Heaven is waiting for you if you join my side, Arc. Just think about it.~"

She started walking away, deliberately waving her buttocks left to right in front of them as she did so.

"Tch, that's Takatori Miu, she controls the school and is at war with Kizuki for ownership of it." The Chinese woman said.

"She's powerful, for a kid," Metara added.

"Yeah...I know she is my cousin after all." Jaune revealed, making the two of them look at him incredulously in surprise. "Honestly she's always been hyper-competitive, even stooping to using 'Bait' like that to get what she wants."

No sooner did he say this, the Chinese warrior got on her knees no, clutching his shirt with a manic look on her face.

"I beg of you, please teach our Mistress!" She begged, and Jaune found her cuter for it.

"Her faction will be crushed otherwise." Metara worded and Jaune could only sigh because if he got involved, it'd be overkill. He was strong as hell still, even with the Handicap his father bestowed upon him, but he felt this wasn't his fight to take part in.

"Guh....let me...think about it. This is Miu we're talking about here, not only is she a pain, but she's a willy and dangerous one too." He said before turning on his heel and walking back, away from the school to head back home. "I'm going to sleep on it."

Rin Kizuki looked like she was about to call out to him, wanting to reach for the blonde boy to come back to her so she could talk with him some more, but she hesitated. Instead, the three Juzenji women stood there in silence wondering what to make of this situation. The Chinese woman named Hou Mei, and the cowgirl named Metara, both looked at each other with a certain unseen message being shared between them. They felt they knew what to do in order to completely convince Jaune Arc.

*****

The next morning, feeling something 'Heavy' land on him in bed, Jaune's eyes stirred awake to see the hauntingly charming face of his cousin, Miu on top of him.

"Morning.~ Hehehe, did I maybe give you a good dream to have while I was right here right on top of you?" Miu said in a cute vexing manner, deliberately pushing her breasts up into his face, making it harder for him to breathe and control his inner demons of lust stirring about.

'This girl....! Aaaaghh! Cut it out already!' Jaune's mind raced as he looked up into her eyes with a mildly annoyed look on his face. "...what are you doing, Miu? This early in the morning and you want to play games?"

"Oh? Says the guy who's subconsciously grabbing my ass?~" Miu purred, making Jaune look down to see that his hands were actually fondling some of Miu's exposed creamy brown butt. He had no idea he even did that, much less slide down the top of her skirt from her body.

"Gghh! Damn my body and the ramped-up hormones my dad's treatment gave me...!" Jaune muttered to himself, feeling hornier and hornier by the second the longer he felt Miu's ass into his hands. The girl took it one step further and let her boobs spill out of her open shirt, giving him a nice view of her pendulous D-cup sized tits with pink nipples sticking out.

"S-so...what kind of woman sneaks into a guy's room in the morning anyway and starts riding him?" Jaune mouthed while his hands reached up to the girl's chest, fondling her breasts on pure instinct now as well.

"Ooooh....that's it, mmhmm. You're kneading my nipples in such an expert manner, you know. Fu fu fu." Miu breathed out with a coy smile on her face as she prepared to have herself riding her cousin raw right here and now. Jaune looked up into her eyes and saw a depraved smile of hunger written on her face, she licked the side of her lips with her tongue and spoke up again. "As for why I'm here, let's just say.....I want to seal the deal. I know you have a pent-up weakness for women after what Uncle did to your body, but even if that weren' the case....you're just naturally a horndog, Jaune. One that is very much in need of a woman's touch."

She was leaning down close to his face, ready to kiss him when all of a sudden the window to his bedroom burst open, putting a stop to their moment!

*Crasssh!*

In came the two women from before, the cowgirl and the Chinese brawler, they landed inside of his bedroom chasing Miu out the window. The girl nimbly landed one of her bare feet leaving her panties dangling around her left ankle. She looked up at the window to see the two women glaring menacingly at her while Jaune simply slumped over the broken sill looking rather disappointed.

"Looks like we'll have to put that off till next time, see you, Jaune.~" Miu bad them goodbye and hopped away.

"Not the kind of thing to say with your panties around one ankle, bitch!" Hou Mei growled while Metara simply kept on shooting at her.

"Young girls these days will spread their legs for anything with a pulse, hm?" Metara added, keeping her guns aimed at Miu as she skipped away.

'Why are you two here?' Jaune wondered with a whine.

*****

Daytime came and he was out walking down a random street of a Tokyo residential area, he did live here in Japan after all, despite not being born a resident. Walking with hands in the pockets of his hoodie and trying not to show his annoyance at the two women walking with him from behind.

"Hey, give it a break already, will you? I haven't made up my mind yet on helping your 'Mistress', you know. I think you two babysitting me is actually going to do the opposite." Jaune worded to the pair as they kept close by while checking the sides for hostiles.

"Well, we want to be sure you're still neutral seeing as how you were groping your cousins' ass when we arrived." Metara pointed out, making Jaune wince.

"What was going on last night, Mister Arc? Anything you care to tell us?" Hou Mei added, both women looked positively jealous and glared into him like laser pointers.

"We played together all the time back when we were kids, I even helped her to go to the bathroom sometimes when she was too anxious to do it while we were outside. Miu is.....well basically she's like a kid sister to me, even if she has grown up into a woman in almost no time atl all." Jaune explained.

"That doesn't make us feel better if anything it makes you look worse." Metara voiced, causing him to grumble until they all came to a halt in front of a crowd of schoolgirls armed to the teeth with airsoft guns, dulled swords, and a variety of other weapons.

"Uh? What's their story?" Jaune asked and both Metara and Hou Mei looked pleasantly surprised as they became tense and ready for battle.

"Grr..this must be Takatori's doing. We'll take care of them." Hou Mei said as she charged into the fray while Metara did cover fire from behind a car nearby. Jaune simply stood off to the side not wanting to get caught in the middle of this, nor send a crowd of schoolgirls to the hospital so early in the morning.

'No way this is happening in Japan, man...this power struggle is really getting crazy. I wonder just how bad Miu wants it if she even wants it at all....' Jaune thought as he hung off to the side, watching the scene play out between the two women and the group of over three dozen schoolgirls firing paintballs and slugging it out with the Chinese Brickhouse.

The longer he surveyed their actions, the further disappointed he was with the two older women for fighting so poorly. They were making so many amateur mistakes and being super sloppy in conserving their stamina that Jaune wondered just how bad Kizuki had it. He sits and watches them brawl out, making it an obvious battle of attrition that eventually leads to the two women being beaten and laid against the wall with a horde of girls keeping their 'guns' on them.

'Yeah, maybe I do have to get involved, but they have to give me a reason to care....like maybe offering me a date or something.' He thought and chimed in.

"Hey, listen up. How come you all want to control the school so much anyway?" He asked and some of them turned in his direction. "Can't you just be happy your clubs are well-funded and successful? I don't get what's going on."

"Kizuku-san's grandfather is the chairman of the school board, and Takaroti's father is the principal. The Chairman is away right now, so the principal has taken the opportunity to start a 'Family War' for power. We intend to help Lady Miu win this." One of them answered.

'Huh, so that's what's going on. The old man is away and the power-hungry principal will play.' Jaune thought as he heard some of the girls cheer out gleefully at their prizes to be won. Many of them mention getting higher-caliber equipment and twice the funding for it all.

Then he heard Metara and Hou Mei speak up.

"The school was left in our Mistress's charge." Metara voiced.

"If Takatori takes control, it'll all break down." Hou Mei added.

'Crap, I guess it is something I gotta deal with, especially if these two want me around so badly. I guess....it's time to teach, but they have to give me something in return if things are this chaotic.' Jaune said to himself in thought as he got up, dusted off his pants, and winded back his arms, ready to get involved. "Look, uh..you two...what are your names again?"

"Hou Mei." The Chinese woman said as he flipped into the air to land directly in front of them, facing the schoolgirls with a nonchalant smile on his face.

"Metara." The cowgirl said, watching as Jaune started waking up to them, ready to take care of business.

"Alright, Metara, Hou Mei, let's talk business after I give you a demonstration of what you're wanting to buy, but just know that I'm going to be wanting 'Something' from this if you want me to teach Rin, okay?" He said, making the two of them blush hotly when he really meant it was a date from them both. bBth Hou Mei and Metara nodded their heads in unison and watched Jaune take to the battlefield.

Everything they saw him do, everything he witnessed, as well as took from his advice, amazed them both. Before they knew it, scores of schoolgirls were flying helplessly into the air, defeated but not hurt too much to the point of chaos. Jaune defeated them all using honed martial arts skills without barely moving a muscle. He was standing there in the clearing, leaving dozens of KO'd schoolgirls sprawled all over the street dizzy with spirals in their faces.

"It's not about speed, nor even power. It's about how much your opponent struggles, once you get that down the easier it'll be. Now c'mon, let's get you patched up at my place so we can talk business." Jaune offered the two of them while Miu was standing atop of a lamppost nearby, watching him in action while shuddering blissfully with a smile.

"That's just like him, the head of the family. Amazing! I'm getting all wet...just thinking about him." Miu gushed.

******

Once they got back to Jaune's house, Houmei started patching herself up while Metara simply bowed her head to him with respect while they were in his bedroom. Jaune was wondering what had gotten into them once he saw them blushing like maidens, then he heard Metara speak up with her head rising from the ground.

"So...Master Arc. What will you have us...do?" Metara asked as she stood up, taking off her cowgirl hat and removing her cowl from her shoulders exposing more of her body.

Jaune felt the steam start puffing out of his ears when he saw how voluptuous her lithe womanly frame really was when not covered by the cowl. "I'll go first so that Houmei may recover by finishing up bandaging her wounds. She was hurt unlike me."

'Uh....are they offering sex?' Jaune's mind screamed out in surprise and he was about to correct their mistaken assumption by telling them he only wanted a date until he saw Metara putting her hands behind her neck strutting her sexy body for his enjoyment. Needless to say, his hormones and pent-up need for a woman to have sex with took control of his decision-making skills.

Dammit, Dad! You just had to make that oh-so-special treatment to my power make me lust after women like that so badly!" Jaune winced as he clutched his shaft, feeling his hormones beginning to take over as he watched Metara shake her waist left to right taking off her cut-off jean shorts while Hou Mei stood by waiting with her arms crossed.

The Chinese Brickhouse of a woman didn't like the idea of entertaining his wish for a ladyship company at all for his services, but Metara insisted upon it after meeting him and figured he may have some merit seeing as how legendary his skills really were. In her eyes, he wasn't too bad on the eyes and he was actually more than respectful towards women, something you don't see too often in the world of Martial Arts, but Hou Mei's almond gaze lingered on the boy's body as he pulled up his hooded jacket and started undoing his pants.

'I'd better look away for a moment while he--oh dear god!!' Houmei's eyes widened to that of saucers along with Metara's the moment he pulled down his jeans releasing what appeared to be a thick and pulsating thirteen-inch erection teeming with big-bloated balls that resembled pears.

"H-holy cow! You were packing that inside of your pants this entire time?!" Metara let out, feeling her blush increase exponentially as well as her threshold for arousal. Her pussy glistened with excitement as she reached back and hastily slid down her white thong from her body, exposing her slit to Jaune's eyes as he lights up with newly invigorated sexual excitement.

"Mmm Nghh! You...look so sexy right now, you know. I hope you'll like this arrangement you made with me as I will.~" Jaune said with a cheeky grin, feeling his member pulsating like a raging beast as he walked up to behind Metara's extended body.

She leaned against the side of his closer with her ass sticking out, lifting up her bikini top and showing off her ample C-cup sized breasts.

'I chose this, I chose this as payment for soliciting his services, n-nothing more....right?' She wondered to herself as she bit down on her lip, feeling the heat of his throbbing erection pushing up against the juicy pink folds of her pussy until he grabbed onto her waist and pushed himself in with a thrust.

*Schlupp!*

"Nnnhhh! Uuaaaaghhh!~" Metara cried out in ecstasy as she felt Jaune's massive length begin burrowing into her sex with a smile. The boy groaned to himself with great relief, feeling the slick tight insides of the woman's pussy wrapping tightly around his length while it sunk further and further into her body like so.

Hou Mei continued to watch while her friend was beginning to feel the monstrous beef monster push his way into her body, giving her a sense of envy as she saw the pleasured look on the cowgirl's face.

Metara's eyes became as wide as saucers and she held her mouth wide open, feeling her entire body quake and shudder in euphoria for she had never felt such a monstrosity plow of her womanhood in all her life. It only cemented her growing feelings for the young Martial Arts master already. Her fingernails clenched the sides of his closet door she was leaning on, making it shake as she wriggled her rear directly into Jaune's crotch. Her pussy folds stretched tightly around his throbbing thickness, making it slither ever-so-painfully all the way into her cervix. Metara closed her eyes and started huffing loudly in hot breaths, making her tits jiggle voraciously as she mewled with utmost pleasure. She could feel Jaune in every inch of her stretched out pussy now wrapping tightly around his cock, praying that he starts right away in fucking her or else she'll go crazy. 

"Mnnghh! Ooh man, this feels amazing! Mmmh!" Jaune groaned as he let his inner animal instincts take over. Squeezing his fingers around the woman's waist he started bucking gently into her buttocks from behind, making her sway and push herself up against the doorframe while he was fucking her.

Gentle slapping noises of coitus were soon underway with Hou Mei watching in absolute envy as she felt her own sex beginning to swell with complete arousal while watching Jaune go at it with Metara. The latter's waist wriggled vivaciously into his groin as she felt every reverberating shock of Jaune's mighty hips sinking into her buttocks more bombastically. She could feel every inch of his amazing cock sawing out of her sex gently with a passionate tempo wrought with raw physical power in between. Metara made the perfect choice in wanting to lay with this man, she was no longer regretting her decision the more he started plowing into her sex from behind. He was making her insides churn, over and over again, with each thrust of his penis cleaving through her puss while he had started going even faster.

"Aahh..ahh.aahh..aahh...aaahhhh! Oohhhh yeahh!~" Metara moaned loudly with a face glazing over with a dream-like smile on her face. Her tongue slowly spilled out of her mouth in a smile while her eyes drifted upwards, feeling herself beginning to buck back into the man's pelvis as he fucked her body.

Loud slaps of flesh mingling with flesh continued unabated as Jaune pressed her into the side of his closet, squeezing her face up against the door's surface. Metara moaned loudly and felt her body reaching her very first orgasm already, unaware of what seeing this was doing to her partner Hou Mei as she continued to watch from a nearby chair with a fixated look of longing on her face.

"Mmmnnghh! Ahh....! I think I'm cumming!~ Ohhh take me to the bed...please! I wanna sit up on your lap!" Metara howled with wanton desire and Jaune, being the kind of man that he was, obliged her by taking her by the waist and pulling her over onto his bed where it started creaking next.

They quickly disentangled themselves and rearranged their positions, Jaune sat upright on his keester while Metara placed himself onto his lap, sheathing his meaty phallus back directly into her aching folds once again. She let out an ear-piercing cry of ecstasy and felt her folds wrap tight around his cock as she bottomed herself out and about all over his waist while keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his backside. Her hands came up around his neck as she hung her head back, breathing laboriously while his pelvis continued to hammer away into her cunt from below. Her buttocks wriggled voraciously into his pelvis while his balls began to throb ready to ejaculate his first load of the day into the stunning cowgirl-style woman.

Metara felt him beginning to throb loudly from within her cervix, she felt him pushing into her womb as though desperate to seed her eggs right off the bat. She too was about to hit the proverbial wall of ecstasy and cum right alongside him, her toes began to curl up and sensation swelled from within her body as she began howling in euphoria.

"Hhaaaaagghhhnn!~ I'm...c-cumming!~" She announced with a face hanging back and eyes closed with euphoric delight. Jaune's member continued to cleave into her pussy like an automatic jackhammer, making her insides swell and tighten around his aching cock like so.

"Ggghhh! M-Me too! Uuhhhh!~" He announced and the blonde woman had enough restraint to pull her head back and look him directly in the eyes, fixing him with a serious glare in her eyes while their sexes continued grinding against each other below.

"If..if you come inside...will you take responsibility?" She questioned and Jaune couldn't answer that in time as he felt the woman's sex suddenly squeeze tight around his appendage, causing him to succumb to orgasm before he could hold himself back. The sensation of her snatch clamping down around his cock after entering her womb made Jaune slam his waist up into Metara's body one last time before cumming.

With a loud growl of elation, he felt his balls swell up and disperse thick and heavy potent ropes of semen directly into Metara's pussy! The woman was unable to pull herself off in time nor did she even want to as she felt thick spurting ropes of semen pouring into her pussy like a living geyser! It made her claw at Jaune's shoulders for she had cum like never before in her life. Her pussy wrapped tightly around his penis, milking it in desperation as more and more sperm filled her womb to beyond the brim, making her partially worry that he might've gotten her pregnant.

"Uuuggghhh! Aaaahhh!~" Metara cried out, wriggling her lovely womanly body against Jaune's frame as she felt each and every thick spurt of sperm flood her inner chasm for at least two solid minutes.

*Spprrrtt! Spprrtt! Spprtt..spprtt..sprrttt!*

"Hmmm.~" She mewled slyly with an utterly satisfying smile, feeling the warmth of his semen pooling nicely inside of her babymaker until they both laid back onto the bed feeling momentarily spent. To Metara's surprise, she felt Jaune was still as solid as an actual rock, it made her horny for even more. 'Wow, he's hard even after all that?'

The blonde looked over to see a thick dribble of sperm oozing out from inside of her gaping quim, no doubt she'd likely become pregnant from that, but part of her hoped she wasn't. While laying down and catching her breath, Metara saw Hou Mei get up from the chair she was sitting on, her bandages had finished being wrapped around her wrists and part of her arms, with only a small one placed across her forehead. The woman was built like a tank after all, but even she had limits to how much punishment she could take. What really caught Metara's attention was the fact that Hou Mei was blushing cutely like a maiden in love as she stood before the bed, looking at Jaune with a bit anxiousness in her face.

"I hope...you are ready for my turn now, Master Arc." She voiced meekly as she reached up to undo the straps of her Cheongsam dress, opening it up and revealing her robust pair of DD-cup sized titties packed with protein and thick flesh. Of course, this also led to Hou Mei showing off her muscular shoulders and biceps as she became naked from the top down.

The rest of her dress came off revealing her to be wearing a silken black thong which she promptly slid off of her leg. All that stood there was a muscular Chinese beauty bashfully hugging her arms and feeling anxious about her shape. For Jaune though, it was just another gorgeous woman with some extra-toned beef on her limbs, and with a ripped six-pack to boot. She wasn't unattractive in any conventional sense, unless one was turned off by her overly muscular arms, but ironically that only served to arouse Jaune even more.

"C' mere, I'm more than ready for a Kung-Fu beauty like yourself. You don't need to feel self-conscious about your body, you know, it's plenty fine from where I'm standing." He said in a suave genuinely charming whisper, making Hou Mei fall deeply in love with him already.

"Mhm! *Ahem*...O-okay, alright....I'll..be coming over to you then, I want you to take me like how you took Metara right now." Hou Mei cooed, feeling her heart racing, as she walked over to seat herself down upon his bed, embracing Jaune into her lap and guiding moist slightly-fuzzy sex directly above his length slowly.

She was impressed he was still hard after pumping Metara full just a moment ago and felt the cusp of her gooey folds begin spreading apart as she pressed herself down on the head. This resulted in a quiet squelching noise as Hou Mei felt her insides spreading around the thickness of Jaune's cock, she was hanging her mouth open with eyes closing tightly. A blush crossed her face and she started breathing out hot gasps of air as she felt overwhelmed by his monster pushing into her sex.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaaahhhhh! Hoooooo......my...God! Mmhmm!" She howled loudly and threw her head back, feeling her insides churning to the intrusion of the man's dick as it pushed through her tight insides on its way to her cervix like before. Hou Mei was grabbing her hands onto his shoulders, creeping her legs around his ass and locking he rankles tightly as she felt Jaune's monster filling out her entire pussy like nothing else before.

"Hnggghhh! Oooh.....its'...so big, the feeling is very intense." She voiced once her toned ass pushed down onto his thighs as she fully embraced the man underneath, feeling like a pure maiden offering her innocence to someone she loved. Hou Mei took a moment to catch her breath as Jaune held an arm around her side, keeping her hoisted onto his hips as he began rolling his groin around into her body.

Suddenly the gyration of his pelvis began turning into hard swift thrusts into Hou Mei's pussy, she was feeling each thick inch of man meat plunging straight into her body making her turn into her putty while she hung onto Jaune's neck with her muscular arms.

"Mmnhh! Mmhmm...mmaanhh! Aaaaahhh....oohh yess! Nnngghh! M-Master Arc...aaaahhh!" She cried out with eyes closed tight and breasts squishing against his chest as their sexes ground into each other in a vivacious passionate frenzy. Very quickly, the noise of her pussy squelching around Jaune's meat became faster. Metara saw that Hou Mei was grinding her hips erotically onto his waist, seeing the woman tilt her head down closer to the man's face.

It was obvious she was a Maiden-in-love in spite of her intimidating appearance and overly muscular figure, but for Jaune, the latter served only as a source of grandiose arousal and pleasure. Hou Mei's strong vaginal muscles only served as an intense force of suction making every tug her pussy made around his dick throb intensely with arousal. He was getting excited just feeling her grind her nethers on his, prompting him to start bucking into her tall frame even faster from below.

Suddenly the bed was creaking, Hou Mei was feeling harder and firmer thrusts of his dick pounding away into the entrance of her cervix as she kept him held tightly between her legs. Her tits jiggle about vivacious into his face, making him reach up to grab one into his hand, causing the Chinese warrior to whimper cutely with sensitive pleasure.

"Aaahhh..aaahhh! Uhh..uhh...uhh..uhh..ahhh! Mmm--!!" Hou Mei was silenced mid-sentence when she felt Jaune's lips wrap snugly around her own, taking her by surprise in a fierce kiss. 'H-he's kissing me?! He's really kissing me! I-I've misjudged him! He is a gentleman of fine culture who knows how to pleasure women.'

She closed her eyes peacefully and ran one of her hands around the back of his head, pulling him deeper into her face and further onto her lips. Metara watched now while fingering her sperm-spackled quim the sight of her friend making out lovingly with the blonde martial arts master. It was so obvious she was in love with him, but she wondered if that feeling will complicate things when he starts teaching Rin.

"Mmhmm....! Hhmm...! *Sllpr...sllprr..sllrpp..ssllp!*..hmmm!" Hou Mei wound up rolling her tongue out of his lips, leaving a lasting taste of her saliva onto his lips as they began rutting together with ever more fired-up passion.

"Ggh! You're so...freakin tight downstairs, it's gotta be because of your muscles." Jaune voiced, making her blush like a maiden as she tossed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment.~" Hou Mei then rolled him onto his back so she could straddle his waist fully with her legs hooking around his thighs and hands planting themselves on his chest. Her tits stuck out noticeably while her back leaned forward, her buttocks started noisily bouncing up and down onto his thighs, sheathing his dick fully into her sacred space and giving her untold amounts of pleasure already.

"Uuaaaahh...aahhh...ahh..ahh...ah..aaaahhhh! I'm....I feel like coming very soon! Nghhh! I want you to pump everything inside of me, Master Jaune!" She cried out and felt the strong yet soothing sensation of his firm hands grabbing onto her breasts from below. Whimpering just a little bit, Hou Mei looked down to see the confidently-smiling Jaune grab onto her titties, squeezing them tightly between his hands and using his knowledge of pressure points to give her a great amount of pleasure from the surface of her titties.

This of course caused a spike in the sensational feeling she was getting, making her raucously slam her body down onto his hips, possibly weakening the foundations of his bed in the process. And so too, Hou Mei rode Jaune wildly with her sex swallowing his dick repeatedly in wild lustful abandoned, over and over again she felt the head of his cock knocking on the door of her cervix while she rode him like a bucking bronco.

"Gghkk! M-me too! Hope you don't mind if I unload a big one inside of you...aahhh!" Jaune howled out, feeling the suction of her Hou Mei's tight muscular pussy wring his dick hungrily in desperation for his seed.

She leaned back and allowed her tits to start bouncing wildly about as she slammed herself down on his cock one final time before finally cumming!

"Aaaaaaahhhh!~" She cried out euphorically with eyes closed tight and mouth hanging agape as she felt her insides churning Jaune's member in hopes of him releasing his seed into her belly. Fortunately for her, that is exactly what she got and more.

With a grunt, Jaune pushed himself upright and slammed his pelvis firmly into Hou Mei's nether region, feeling his balls quiver and thick blasts of sperm shoot directly into the woman's gaping cervix, filling up her womb in the process like so.

*Spplt...spplt..spplt..spplt..spplttt!*

Hou Mei let out a mighty wail of ecstasy as she felt each thick rope of seed flow straight into her belly, leaving her babymaker stuffed full to the brim while Jaune and herself recovered slowly from the intense sensation. She was left seated on top of his waist, huffing loudly with a tired breath and blissfully satisfied grin on her face before rolling to her side off of his body. A moist 'Splotch' of sperm and semen came gushing out of her cunt, leaving it gaping and Hou Mei thoroughly spent....for the time being.

"Well now...*huff..huff..huff*...what do you two want to do next?" Jaune asked then saw Metara creeping over to his waist from the side, growling like a lioness about to stalk her prey. She noticed that his cock was still semi-hard with plenty of sperm still oozing out of it. It seemed obvious he had a very high sperm count inside of his thick pear-sized balls.

"Wow....just now, you have really got it all going on, huh? I wonder if you got me and Hou Mei pregnant with that much shot into us.~" Metara teased as she curled her fingers around the thick of his length, gently squeezing her hands around it and causing Jaune to whimper in pleasure as she started pumping him up.

Metara fixated her green eyes on it, almost hypnotically, and brought her head closer to where she could swallow her lips around the head of his dick. She gingerly slurped on it, feeling like an amateur since her sexual experience was rather limited in spite of how she dresses, but she was quick on the study. Thus, she started running her tongue all over the cum-glazed underside of Jaune's meat, slathering all over it in her saliva while scooping up as much cum into her mouth as possible. She tasted Hou Mei's pussy juices all over his beef, then started swallowing the top half wholesale by plunging her face directly onto his cock from above.

"Mmmhmm!~ *Schluupp..schlupp..schluupp...schluppp!*..hmmm.~" Metara noisily worked her mouth onto the top of Jaune's dick, swallowing it vivaciously into her gullet while pumping the lower-half with her hands in an energetic manner.

"Aaghhnn...! Ohh man, that feels great...nnghh! Keep it going." Jaune commented in a heavy breath, suddenly seeing Hou Mei rise up from her temporal post-coital slumber nearby to go over and join her friend in fellating him.

The robust Chinese beauty brought herself up to the side, placing her face next to Metara's then lowered herself down to Jaune's balls in order to start slathering her hot wet tongue all over them while stroking him.

"Mmhmm.*Srllpr..sllrpp..sllrpp..sllrpppp!*...aahmmmm! Delicious, Master Arc.~" She moaned in a hot moist breath and started sucking the surface of his balls into her lips, tasting him languidly while Metara tended to his meat stick directly from above, throwing her face down onto it as they both serviced his genitals for some time. This combined effort was making Jaune clutch the sides of his bed tightly, he was really enjoying the sensation of two warrior beauties slurping all over his dick rather noisily without hesitation.

A part of him wondered if maybe he charmed them completely, either that or they were just that devoted to Rin Kizuki and saving the school from Miu's father.

'Uughh...something to think about, but I guess this seals the deal. I'm going to be teaching that girl some of the basic stuff of my Martial Arts style. Oohh...yeah, I wonder if I'll be getting to do this with them more often, all I was really asking for was a date, but this....is way, way better.' He thought as they now shared the top half of his cock with each other.

Hou Mei was on his right and Metara was on his left, both women interlock their fingers around the bass-end of his shaft, fluffing him constantly while they slathered their tongues into each side of his length in unison. Feeling both spongy extensions of their mouths work his cock like this was sending Jaune into another sexual frenzy already. He could feel his cock stiffening up like the tower of Babel and his balls became bloated, ready to disperse another thick load as soon as he reached that threshold.

"Mmhmm..*Sllpr...sllppr..schluuppp!..hmmm! Let it out, Master Jaune. All over our faces, we'll be happy to ingest your seed through our taste buds this time around." Metara mouthed while slowly dragging her tongue along the underside of Jaune's dick, making him shudder explicitly with impending climax while Hou Mei wriggled hers around the bottom, squeezing his balls readily in order to coax more sperm out of his shaft.

With a hard grunt of ecstasy, Jaune felt his pelvis bucking wildly about, sending thick streams of seed straight into Metara's waiting mouth and splattering plenty onto Hou Mei's lovely face.

*Sppllt..spplt..sppllt..spplltt..sppltt!*

"Ggghhhhkkk! Oooh yeah....! Nngh!" He growled loudly as he felt each thick rope of sperm leave his balls in order to splatter all over the two women in front of him. Metara took every rope of cum down her gullet with her tongue stretching out, Hou Mei simply scooped remnants of it from her face and sucked it off of her fingers, eyeing him with a wink and a purr in her voice.

Once he was done, Jaune was truly spent this time around and felt his member go flaccid right before his eyes. In truth, if he had his full power on then he would be able to go an entire marathon that would last for days. He'd have near limitless stamina and vitality had he not been handicapped by his father, but....then again, he wouldn't have been able to meet these beautiful ladies and get to know them this way if he wasn't.

"Aahh....quite an addicted splendor indeed." Hou Mei said as she finished soaking up all of Jaune's sperm from her lips and seated herself directly onto the bed next to him, kneeling at his side like a doting girlfriend.

Metara did the same and curled up around his other side, licking her tongue along his chest with an eager smile. Both of them were naked, sweaty, and reeking of passionate sex as well as the stench of Jaune's sperm now.

"So....all this aside, can we...count on your to teach Mistress Kizuki then?" Metara gasped as she curled up on his side, running her soft hands along his shoulders while Hou Mei sat his head upon her thighs in a lap pillow.

"Of course, but...If I'm being honest, I wasn't going to ask you two of your bodies actually. I was really just going to have a date with either or both of you for the trouble of teaching Kizuki and being a part of this feud. Not that I'd be able to stop Miu from probably doing the same though, knowing her." He revealed and the two women looked to each other in mild surprise then shrugged with indifference.

"Well, that is no bother to us, we didn't feel like we de-based ourselves for you. If anything, you now have our undying support and we hope you can guide Mistress Kizuki into becoming a proper and powerful Martial Artist like yourself." Metara explained, with a blush coloring her cheeks while Hou Mei simply nodded in agreement.

"What she said, but....don't let that stop you from..*Ahem*...asking us to help relieve some stress from time to time. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with your training of Mistress." Hou Mei added with a cute blush on her face now too.

Jaune got up and brought both of his hands around each woman's waist, pulling them closer to his body and making them both feel more like women in love than jaded warriors and teachers.

"Count on it. I'll do everything I can for Kizuki, and then some..*Squeezes each of their asses*...while beating Miu at her own game, or my name isn't Jaune Arc, Master of the Martial Arts." He said, making both Hou Mei and Metara gush like fangirls before pulling him onto their lips in tandem turns, making it an oral three-way between the trio.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

AN: This has been for Riley. Thanks for reading.


	2. Trouble Starts with Miu- Takatori Miu

  
  
  


**A Martial Arts Harem**

**Aiki/RWBY**

**By Azure/For O.**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Trouble Starts with Takatori- (Takatori Miu)**

****

Picking up their clothes, tightening them around their naked bodies, and keeping their blush going while doing so, Metara and Homei both felt 'Vulnerable' when doing this under Jaune's gaze. The passionate young Master of Kung Fu himself pulled up his pants as he pondered how he was going to be teaching Kizuki after fucking these two women. He still couldn't believe things had taken them straight to sex rather than dating like he initially surmised. Turning his head to the side he watched Homei's pump muscular heart-shaped ass bend over as she pulled on her undergarments while Metara adjusted the top of her bikini-style cowgirl outfit. He had to look away in order to not get aroused again.

'Dammit, I'm getting way in over my head with this teaching thing. It's just like how it is with Mother wanting me to get that job at the school....! You can't ever say no to that horrifying woman, but still....' He looked back and saw Metara toss him a playful wink as she finished putting on her cowgirl hat and readied her pistols in each hand. Homei had pulled on her qipao dress fully as well and hugged her sides, blushing like a maiden-in-love and averting her eyes from his face.

Jaune blushed hotly and finished buttoning up his jeans and pulled on his hoodie, ready to continue the day as their newly appointed 'Teacher' of martial arts.

"So....you will teach our Mistress? I believe school is still running right now and she is probably still slugging it out with some of their more 'Opinionated' classmen on Takatori's side." Metara pointed out, feeling worried about her student.

"Yeah, we did..um....seal the deal after all. Heh, let's go pay a visit to Juzenji then, ladies." He pointed out, feeling upright and cheerful and making the two teachers blush adoringly as they walked out of his house with him as they went.

Jaune felt each pair of soft feminine hands curling around his elbows, making him feel like a playboy in the making. He felt Homei's smooth yet strong hands gingerly rubbing along the sides of his shoulders with a bashful smile. Metara simply hugged his other elbow into her chest some more, making him feel the cushiness of her breasts through her bikini top. Struggling not to let his overly pent-up sexual urges overwhelm him, Jaune kept his focus on what he'll be teaching Rin when they find her.

'I'm sure she's some kind of Prodigy that's gotten the gist of things down, right? She did kick all those schoolgirls' asses earlier the other day.' He wondered.

***

Standing and breathing roughly after taking a beating and nearly getting KO'd by the two wrestlers that challenged her Rin Kizuki kept a careful yet worried eye on Nancy Oezaki and Santana Roygoku. The petite raven-haired beauty narrowed her eyes in defiance and cursed her lack of experience in Martial Arts ability as she readily clenched her fists for the next attack. The two butch female elites of the wrestling club kept themselves lower to the ground like animals ready to strike.

'Tch, they're waiting on me to tire out, huh? Well, I'm going to have to show them that I am not that easy to defeat.' Rin thought, maintaining her fighting posture and saw the pair of wrestling girls prepare to lunge at her when the sounds of gunshots rang through the air!

*Pop! Pop!*

The two girls were KO'd by a pair of airsoft rubber bullets, courtesy of Metara's guns, Rin turned to her side to see her teachers standing up high on a school wall looking in with absolute authority. To her delight, she also Master Arc there as well.

"Metara! Homei!~" Rin chirped happily at seeing them arrive in time to intervene.

"Agh! We'll kill you all! Bitches...." The dark-skinned wrestler cursed while the other one simply grumbled in mild pain as she shot a dirty look in their direction.

"Ow...are you Kizuki's crew?" She asked.

Jaune looked analytical, noticing that Kizuki looked nearly out of breath after dealing with two grappling-style opponents. He nodded to himself and stood perched on the wall watching with mild interest.

"Huh, wrestler types. I can see how someone of Kizuki's fighting style would have trouble with those." He pointed out.

"And you wouldn't?" Metara asked and Jaune resisted the urge to smile smugly and say 'Not at all'.

Just then the eruption of the Takatori side of girls shouting at them caught their attention.

"H-hey! That's against the rules! No interfering!"

"Yeah! Teachers can't join in!"

"Hm? Teachers?" Jaune asked himself and looked to the side at the two women, wondering if they had mentioned that to him before.

"Didn't we tell you? Metara asked. "We teach at Juzenji High. I teach English."

"And I teach Gym." Homei added, making Jaune really see it now, but he did wonder how or why an English Teacher would be using pistols like it was the Wild Wild West. "The Chairman asked us to help properly prepare Kizuki in case things went awry like this."

"We owe him everything," Metara added.

"And it's really...okay for you two to get involved in Student quarrels? Physically?" He asked, noticing Homei was cracking her knuckles while Metara simply held her pistols at the ready.

"Dunno." Metara said nonchalantly.

"Who cares? I'll handle these two, leave them to me, Metara. The others will fall in line once they're laying on the pavement." Homei then hopped off the school wall to place herself down before the two wrestlers.

'This'll be good, I wonder where she stacks up now that this is an even fight.' Jaune wondered, unaware that Kizuki's eyes stayed on him the entire time.

"Whoa, you're going fight us, Homei-Sensei?" The light-skinned wrestler girl asked almost mockingly.

"Heh, I've always wanted to try fighting you." Her partner added. I don't know about your Chinese fist style or whatever, but once we have you on the ground, you're toast!"

Homei simply held her hands together almost mockingly as she smirked at the two girls.

"Bring it on, you ugly brats. Wrestling skills won't work on me." She goaded and the two young students launched themselves at Homei, ready to grapple her into submission!

*Bam!*

One straight kick from the Chinese Brickhouse was enough to knock both of them into the air, flying above the gobsmacked student body of Takatori's faction of schoolgirls.

Jaune didn't look the least bit surprised by this outcome if anything he had a deadpan look on his face at the obvious outcome.

'Man, Miu's thugs really don't know anything do they? It's like rock,paper, scissors most of the time when it comes to Martial arts. Her physical style may as well have been setting fire to a pair of leaves.' He thought until hearing Rin's voice call out to him from below.

"Do you see now, Master Arc? I'm not....strong enough yet." Rin admitted as Jaune looked on, thinking about how Homei and Metara were certifiably her trainers until she asked them to come to him to train her as well. Rin was lacking in skills like Long-distance and close-range despite having skill in combat. This gave him the idea of what to cook up for a 'Test' in precision and coordination.

'Sigh, I really have my work cut out for me, don't I? Thanks a lot, Dad, you've made me famous, then you had to cripple me because you thought I'd get a big head about myself. Well, a deal is a deal. Time to teach.' He thought to himself and stood up, watching Homei and Metara chase the girls away after picking up the wrestlers.

****

Later...

After planting a pot pan filled with water and a few nimble little fish swimming around inside of it, Jaune presented it in front of all three girls as they lounged around in front of the school courtyard. Taking in their confused faces, he started to explain.

"Alright, I won't say more on what kind of test this is, but I was taught it all the same way back when. Basically; catch these fists with your bare hands." Jaune instructed and Homei dove her right fist as fast as she could into the water basin, clutching one already

'He looks disappointed.' Rin thought and saw him resist the urge to toss the Chinese brawler into the air.

"Who says you can do it so fast? You have to do it slowly." He chastised and this time around, Metara readied for both of her hands to dive into the water to catch it, only to be blocked by Jaune's arm shooting out from across the basin as well.

"No using both hands either, I said to catch them slowly and only use one hand at any given time. Trust me, you'll understand what it's all about sooner or later." He pressed, noticing the two teachers looked absolutely frustrated with him. 'They do look really cute when blushing like that.'

"Can you at least give us an example? This feels impossible." Homei pointed out, dipping down from her waist and showing Jaune a bit of cleavage unwittingly.

"Gnhh! Alright, watch carefully. It's nothing special though." Jaune stated as he hunched over the basin, calmly dipping his hand into the water and waiting for the fish to swim into his palm. He clutched it effortlessly and pulled it out of the water, startling the girls. Most particularly Rin.

“Don't ask me things like 'What's your secret' or 'How did you do that'. There aren't any shortcuts into doing this, all you have to do is be patient and get it right. Get back to me when you're able to catch it." He said, now turning on his heels to begin walking casually back home.

"B-But Master Jaune..." Rin called out, almost adorably like an adoring fan. Then she saw him turn his head back over his shoulder, flashing her a friendly smile.

"There's a reason I'm doing this, you'll understand once you have it right. trust me, and call me when you're done. I know you'll get it." He said, making the petite girl blush hotly along with her two teachers, both of whom she didn't understand why they were so flustered around him in the first place.

Just then, a fourth party came out of nowhere from behind, making Jaune look back to see the caramel-skinned Takatori Miu himself waltz on by.

"Oh, look." She chirped nonchalantly, ignoring the shocked looks of the teachers and casually dove her hand into the water to catch the fish just like Jaune had done moments ago. "Heh, did it."

Rin looked at her with an impassive face, yet at the same time seething with annoyance and frustration while also feeling motivated to get it right as well. Takatori turned around on her heels to start skipping away as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Boooring!~" She sang, making sure each hope was sure to flash her thighs and ass to Jaune, whom she knew was nearby watching her.

"Ggh! Dammit, Miu....! You're stoking the beast that's already been poked awake from the beefcake Chinese woman and the blonde cowgirl earlier." Jaune grumbled, clutching his crotch and waddled away hastily while seeing Rin concentrate on the fish basin.

Jaune smiled with a hint of pride on his lips.

****

As he made his way back home, he noticed that Miu was following him from above, hopping from lamppost stand to the next with utter grace and agility as she made her way over to him. The day was still young and the chocolate-skinned girl with platinum blonde hair focused her attention entirely on her cousin from afar, watching as he halted his trek mid-way.

"You know I can see you, right? You kinda stick out when you're standing that high into the sky, Miu." He pointed, flashing her annoyed grunt as she skipped down to land in front of him with a show of agility.

"Oh, I know, Jaune, trust me. Nothing gets by you. Hee hee.~" She giggled cutely with crystal blue eyes zeroing in on his bulging crotch, which had yet to go down after checking out her ass earlier. "You know what else is sticking out right now, Jaunie? I can think of one...very big...thing between your legs.~"

Miu crossed the distance between them and placed her well-manicured hands along his chest, licking her lips seductively as she ran her fingers underneath his chin affectionately.

"Yeah, I was..ahem..staring at your butt the moment you skipped away like a cutesy schoolgirl. It hasn't gone down yet, unfortunately." He pointed out and Miu tilted her head to side, putting a finger to her lips as she brought her cleavage closer, nearly letting her boobs spill out.

"Hmm, even after you banged both of Kizuki's teachers earlier today? I'm not surprised since you have such wonderful stamina and durability, Jaunie.~" She said adorably, making the boy sigh as he looked his cousin in the face with a grin on his.

"Spill it out, Miu. What do you want?" He asked and felt her right hand gently cup the side of his cheeks affectionately.

"What I've always wanted, Jaune. Just you, in my bed, or me in yours, making passionate love to each other just like we've always wanted to do to each other. You can't tell me I haven't noticed the way you looked at me when I was growing up into the sexy thing I am now. I even trained myself hard to get myself strong for your sake. Plus, It doesn't even have to be about the thing between my father and Kizuki's family. It could just be a neutral and secret fling between the two of us without her knowing. At least this feud is over and done with anyway. What do you say?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it would help ease the tension and maybe help me concentrate on teaching Rin without you and her teachers mucking it up with your rivalries. You sure you're alright with that, Miu? Your cousin/incestuous crush teaching your supposed enemy?" Jaune asked and saw Miu smirk playfully as she ran her left hand down around the bulge growing between his legs, clutching it lovingly.

"What's better than a taboo romance? I know you're begging for it too, Jaune. I can see that you've been 'Awoken' thanks to that thing you've had with those two teachers today by the way. What say we take this back to your place and finish where we left off the other night,hmm?" Miu teases seductively, drawing in her lips and letting them hover around Jaune's until she feels his hands suddenly cup each of her buttcheeks through her short mini-skirt!

"Mmgn!~" She whimpered and saw a ferocious look of want in his blue eyes, feeling excited already as he pulled the girl's lips onto his own for a fierce lip-sucking kiss! "Hmmm!~"

'Oh what the hell. Maybe if I give her some love she'll give me some breathing space for a little while. Oh wow...! When could she do that with her tongue?' Jaune thought, feeling the voracious tongue of Miu curling around his own as she pulled him onto her lips more thoroughly. Miu had an iron-like grip around his neck, running her fingers through his blonde while they tasted each other's saliva in such a highly erotic manner.

"Hhmmhm....! Mmhmm..*Jaunie...*" She mewled in between wet breaths, running her tongue in circles around his lips before begging him to close them around her tongue like before.

Jaune was feeling his loins firing up, readying himself to take care of Miu on his own. He grabbed her ass tightly, squeezing each mocha-skinned cheek between his fingers, making Miu hike up one of her legs so she could curl it around his backside. The two cousins made out languidly with unadulterated passion and growing frenzy, Jaune tasted Miu and feeling her whimper made his erection stiffen up even more. The girl ran her hand softly along his legs, feeling her way down until she pressed over his crotch and ran her palm sensually over it while admiring the turgid feel of his massive penis.

'Oohhh yess! I want Jaunie to take me now. Ravish me against your bed and fuck me to your heart's content like you've secretly always wanted to, you animal!' Miu thought with her eyes flickering into little glowing hearts.

She held hands with Jaune, interlocking her fingers, as they made out like hormone-crazed teenagers for the next couple of minutes. Eventually, he pulled back from Miu's face, seeing a glowing blush adorn her lovely brown cheeks and feeling his erection become a raging monster of lust itself as his mind was made up.

"My house. Now." He breathed out, seeing the silver-haired girl smile gleefully as she nodded before being taken up into his arms and carried away bridal style to his home.

'Ah, dreams really do come true.' Miu thought and purred happily while tracing a finger around Jaune's chin, wishing it wasn't a safe day so that he could get her pregnant. 'I suppose I'll have to save that fantasy for another day.'

*****

Arriving in his room, kicking open the door and gently tossing Miu onto his bed before pulling up his hooded shirt, revealing his chiseled naked body before her eyes. Miu practically kicked her legs with excitement after taking off her shoes and unbuttoning the top of her scantily-done uniform shirt.

"These are for you, Jaunie.~" She said after revealing her creamy ample D-cup sized tits in full raw glory. Her light pink nipples contrasted the rest of her skin tone quite noticeably, but Jaune wasn't complaining. Miu has always been a Gyaru type girl with a love for flash extravagance and a boundless thirst for her cousin. She may have been a tomboy at heart despite her girly looks, but this fierce competitive woman was every man's ideal for femininity.

'Can't think about the whole thing between her and Kizuki right now. This is strictly neutral what I'm about to do right here. Nothing else, she's hormone-driven and crazy and I'm.....falling to my animalistic lust all over again like before. Nnghh....somehow, strong, gorgeous women like her just happen to really do it for me.' Jaune thought as he felt Miu's right foot reaching out to him from the surface of his bed.

The girl placed the sole of her soft feet along his crotch, gingerly rubbing it up and down along his furious bulge with a smile.

"C'mon, Jaunie. Don't keep a girl waiting now." She giggled and wriggled her soft sole along his crotch, even more, rubbing it with a smile as she felt it stiffen to a level that rivaled actual teel.

"Nngh! alright, I'm hurrying, you impatient little minx." He grumbled and watched her slide off her shirt completely, becoming topless. Miu took each of her tits into her hands and started smothering them together in an exceedingly erotic fashion, making Jaune grin with intensifying arousal.

His belt soon came off and so too did his pants fall down around his legs, leaving only his boxers which may as well have been a tent to cover his long pole of an erection. Miu stopped playing with her tits for a moment and reached over to his crotch with her right foot again, tugging off the waistband and sliding his boxers down his legs until he was completely naked before her eyes. There he stood with his massive foot-tall erection standing thick like a tree trunk, making Jaune look even more impressive for Miu's tastes. He'd be the only person she'd ever let touch her sexually, ever.

"Now it's my turn. watch closely, Jaunie. I'm going to do a 'Give-and-receive' if you know what I'm talking about." She said, making a gesture from her fingers and sticking her tongue through it like a lizard.

*Gulp*

"Sure thing, cuz. I get what you want, now off with that skirt and remove those panties before I change my mind." He cautioned, but Miu paid it no mind and simply kicked up both of her legs, revealing she was wearing a thin white thong over her pussy.

She hastily slid it up along her thighs until they reached past her ankles, kicking it off she tossed it at Jaune's face and spread out her legs in a provocative manner. Her pussy was as tight and as pink as a young teenage virgin. It wouldn't surprise Jaune at all if she had been saving herself exclusively for him. Miu's creamy pink folds glistened heavily with arousal as her thumb and her finger spread her sex open before his eyes.

She ran her tongue along her lips and beckoned him to come to her, demanding that he eat her out first before they start tasting each other.

"Come along, Jaunie. I'm waiting for that magical tongue of yours to do me in. You can use that as well as you use your fists, can't you?" She goaded, making him slump down onto his kneecaps and place himself before her waist with hands holding the back of her thighs apart.

'Damn you, old man. Thanks to you, I've become a slow-budding incubus waiting to throw myself at every girl that flashes me her ass. You've turned me into a slut thanks to that ritual where you locked up my joints and sealed away my true power. I'm totally pushing child support bills on you if I wind up impregnating half of Japan.' Jaune thought, once again cursing his father, and lowered his face onto Miu's freshly unshaven lips.

He started sucking apart her mound and running his tongue around the cusp of her sex, making the girl lean back onto the bed with face becoming red with excitement.

"Hnggghhh! Aaahhh! Ooohhh.....sweet hell yess! Jaune! Eat me!~" She cried out, keeping a blissful smile on her face as she felt her cousin begin gorging himself on her cunt like a professional.

"Hhmmhm. *Schlupp....schlupp..schluppp...schlupp!*..hhmmm.~" Jaune moaned and hummed, pushing his jaw into the nether region of Miu Takatori's sex, tasting the girl's soaked pussy thoroughly on his lips.

He ran his tongue around in gentle circles at first, making her clutch his head into her hands and pant tiredly like a dog in heat as he continued. Jaune expertly made his lips suckle on her clitoris while fingering the insides of her anus with a finger, making Miu begin bucking herself along his face while shouting out his name in euphoria.

"Aaaggghhh! Uuggghhh! Jaunie....Jaunieeeee! Uuuggghhh!~" She cried out happily with tears of joy coming out the corners of her eyes. Her tongue spilled out of her mouth as she felt him begin swirling his own around the insides of her taint. He was hungrily slobbering all over the inside and outside of her pussy, taking no prisoners and holding nothing back as the beast of lust raged within him.

A series of loud echoing slurping noises began as he continued hungrily eating out his cousin's juicy pussy with gusto, causing her to see 'Heaven' several times during the orgasm-inducing process. Suckle and slurp of his mouth on top of her vaginal lips continued, making Miu shudder explosively in climax as she clamped her legs around his face when she came!

The girl threw her head backward and shouted with the might of a roaring panda, squeezing her legs tightly around her cousin's face as she came tremendously all over his magical tongue and lips!

"Uuaaaggghhhhh! Aahh....! Aahh.....! Aaaaahhh....oohh Jaunie!~" She cried out in orgasm, leaving her body to shake and tremble as she spilled her nectar all over the blonde's face with a dizzy smile.

Jaune soon felt her legs relax their hold around his skull and slowly pulled out from between her thighs leaving a juicy mess of saliva and cum all over her sex. He could tell her innards were still twitching in post-coital bliss, meaning he had done a great job eating her out.

"Ah, that tasted good. I appreciate you shaving ahead of time for me, Miu. You're probably clean-shaven by default, but I do appreciate it anyway. You taste very.....tart and sweet." He worded, taking a moment to watch her catch her breath.

The way her chest swayed and fell made her boobs jiggle noticeably, furthering his lustful mindset. Just before Jaune could stand up on his kneecaps again, Miu locked one of her legs around his neck in a Martial Arts style leg hold, catching him by surprise. The girl sat up on her elbows with a feral smile of depraved desire on her face now, she was looking at him excitedly, which was turning him on even more.

"Get on top of me, right now! I want you to fuck my mouth with that magnificent dick of yours, Jaunie. All while you're eating me out again. I want to have your seed in my stomach as well as inside my other hole, you know. Do it, ravage me like I desperately want you to." She demanded and Jaune smiled, feeling as though this were another competition on who to get who off first.

"Heh, alright." He chuckled and in a blur of speed, he got on top of Miu in a reverse sixty-nine position, putting his cock firmly down into her waiting mouth while hugging his arms around each of her legs readily!

He was on top of her, atop the bed, with the girl on the bottom choking on his dick now that it was wedged into the back of her throat. Jaune let up the pressure and raised himself upon his kneecaps a bit to give her some breathing space, which she mentally thanked him for while rubbing her throat.

*Schluupp! Schup! Scllupppp!*

"Mmmmhmm. *Schlupp...schlupp...schlupp..schluppp!*" Miu started moving her head back and forth underneath his pelvis, she was sucking his dick hungrily at a steady pace while feeling his balls tap the surface of her forehead while she did it. 'Those large things better not mess up my hair.'

She concentrated and started thrusting her face into her cousin's crotch more angrily, sucking hard on every last inch of thick phallic meat that was wedged between her tongue and her esophagus. Miu brought her hands around the sides of his waist, holding him down and hugging his pelvis while she started bobbing her face frenzied between his legs, slurping on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Nngg.....! Oooh Miu....! Nnghh! Alright...*Whew* my turn then. Give and receive indeed.~" Jaune groaned and dove his face headfirst in between the juicy folds of the woman's muff, swallowing her juicy tart-tasting sex into his mouth once again.

Jaune excelled in the art of cunnilingus skill, gorging himself on Miu's tight juicy pussy and running his tongue around her velvet insides with expert precision yet again. He heard the woman scream loudly into his waist, thrusting hers raucously into his crotch and hungrily throating his dick while keeping her arms hooked around his thighs. Together they 'Gave' and 'Received' each other plenty with Miu voraciously sucking up every inch of his penis into her gullet. Her tastebuds memorized the flavor of Jaune's phallus and she became intoxicated with it as she bobbed her head up and down a little more wildly with gusto.

Loud sucking noises filled the room and echoed around the walls as they continued treating each other in this position until Miu felt her legs beginning to buck around the man's face. She was ready to cum alright and clenched her thighs tightly over Jaune's ears, grinding her cunt angrily along his face as she felt him deliver one hard lick to her exposed clitoris, bringing the woman to orgasm right after.

*Schlupp!*

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, making Miu shudder violently once again in orgasm while remaining on top of her cousin! She clutched his thighs and yelled loudly into his waist, keeping her lips hungrily sucking up every inch of his cock as she rode out her orgasm like so. Her pussy gushed all over his mouth, getting licked up by his strong tongue as she felt him kissing her pubis almost lovingly while doing so.

"Mmmmmhgn! Hhnnghhh! *Jauniiiieeee!*" She moaned loudly with her eyes rolling up into her sockets, thrashing her bottom about all over his face as she came hard for the second time today.

Jaune made sure to lap up every last drop of her cum and relish the flavor of her pussy while rolling it on Miu's mound, cleaning her up while she purred erotically. He had yet to cum himself but felt very close considering the tightness of her throat cushioned him enough to nearly lose it anyway. He waited until Miu was finished cumming and slowly pulled himself back from between her brown legs, seeing the gyaru girl lift her face up from off of his crotch with a wet smack of her lips and a seductive smile being worn on them as she looked back.

The girl ran her tongue along her lips and gave Jaune a wink before letting go of his thighs and scurrying forward, placing her ass up high into the air and keeping her head low to the bed surface. Miu reached back and pulled open her tight juicy folds as an invitation, then called out to him as though truly desperate to feel his seed plastering the inside of her belly.

"C'mon, Jaunie! Hurry up and fuck me already! I really, really need it badly right now!" She cried out, wearing an almost manic smile on her face.

'Wow, she's probably had it worse for me than I had it for her. I wonder how long she's been holding that lust in.' He wondered and grabbed the head of his length into his right hand.

Grinning and walking up to place himself behind Miu's body, Jaune ran his left hand along the smooth brown surface of her supple buttocks before guiding his member forward into the folds of her waiting pussy. Miu bristled up excitedly as she felt the head sink into her wetness. She was feeling him spread out her folds slowly and pushing what felt like a miniature arm inside of her womanhood, filling her out and giving her waves of pleasure while doing so.

"Mmnngghhhhh! Yess! Yess....! This is what I've been waiting for, for so long! Oooohh yess!~" Miu cried out, keeping a sly smile on her lips as she wriggled herself onto her cousin's waist, feeling his monstrosity of a penis pushing out into her cervix in no time at all.

Jaune rested himself atop her buttocks, keeping his pelvis conjoined with her ass while feeling the insides of Miu's slick tight pussy squirting around his cock in a tight constricting manner. It was honestly the tightest pussy he's felt yet, a bit more slippery than what he felt when he had fucked both Homei and Metara earlier on. The sensation made him toss back his head and grab onto the girl's waist, pulling her close to his crotch and burying himself fully inside of her womanhood.

Mui screamed into a pillow she had grabbed, gently tapping her buttocks back against his waist as she took a moment to adjust. The sensation was honestly overwhelming her quite a bit. For so long she had dreamed of impaling herself on her stud of a cousin's cock, feeling it was a completely different story. He had surpassed all her expectations and more, possibly ruining her for anybody else. Not that she cared for anybody else, to begin with. She just wanted him.

'She's so cute when she's like this. So much for that tough gyaru girl act she puts on, guess she's really just a sweet horny angel underneath it all. I'm going to go wreck her good.' Jaune thought, digging his thumbs into her sides as he began pumping himself into her hips, fucking her thoroughly in a steady rhythmic manner.

"Mmmm! *Ooaaaaahhh! Jaune!*" She moaned loudly with screams being muffled by the pillow, feeling her new boyfriend start fucking her voraciously like a wild animal without waiting.

Miu's taut buttocks smacked against Jaune's waist, over and over again with her folds gushing all over his cock with every thrust. The bed started creaking to their lovemaking and trembled even harder as the Martial Arts Master sawed out of his cousin in full-force. He was pulling his dick out to the edge, then pushing everything right back inside to the point a bulge protruded from her flat caramel-colored stomach.

"Mmmmm! Mhmmm..mh....mhmm..mh..mmhmm!" Miu screamed aloud, strangling the pillow with her strong well-manicured hands, rolling her eyes upward as she felt every inch of his cock drilling into her depths like no tomorrow.

Jaune moaned softly, letting out one hot breath after another as he bottomed out of his salacious cousin, feeling the slippery folds of her sex tightening around his cock at every turn. He rolled his hips, thrust them into her ass while grinding on her in intervals just to make her feel everything all at once.

"Ngh..ngh...ngh..ngh..ngh..nghhn...gnnh! Ooohhhh, Miu....! Mmnghh! Your pussy....feels really, really tight. I'm so glad you took gymnastics before taking Martial arts." Jaune groaned, suddenly lifting up her right leg into the air, keeping his pace going as it became more rampant now that he was thrusting even harder into her sex.

His cock drilled in and out of Miu's twat, making her insides gush constantly around his length with every hard push being delivered into her cervix like so. Jaune felt compelled by his instinct to breed every woman he meets now that his primal nature finally kicked in shortly after his first time with the teachers. He started bucking more noisily into Miu's sex from behind, feeling the girl beginning to cum since her insides were squeezing his length tighter with each passing push.

Tossing his head backward and letting out a shrill growl of pleasure, Jaune rapidly worked his pelvis into Miu's body, feeling his balls churn as he was ready to cum!

"A-ack! I'm cumming, Miu! I'm going to let it all out inside of you! You'd better be on a safe day!" Jaune cried out, hearing no answer come from her and slammed his pelvis into the girl's body, feeling his cock explode as a multitude of thick ropes pumped into her waiting cervix!

Miu pulled her face out from the pillow, and stood up on all fours, crying out in ecstasy as she felt Jaune's sperm spilling into her womb like water bursting from inside of a dam!

*Spllt...splltt..splltt..splltt..splllt!*

"Uuuuugggghhhhhh! Jaunieeeeee!~" She cried out, letting her tongue spill out of her mouth as she felt him coming nonstop inside of her body for the next couple of minutes.

She felt every thick drop of his sperm flooding into her womb and filling her up to the point some of it started leaking out. Miu curled her toes together, enjoying the rapturous sensation of sinful incestuous intercourse she was having with her cousin. She may have been safe today, but who knows when she'll start wanting it again on a far riskier one. every pulsation and rope of sperm flowed into her some more, making it a minute-long cumshot until Jaune finished cumming inside her and pulled out.

A moist 'Splotch' of cum and her own vaginal fluid gushed out of her folds before she slumped face-first into the blankets breathing rapidly in post-coital euphoria. Miu was giggling stupidly as she felt her body twitch,ache, and shudder in after-sex bliss while Jaune simply sat close to his window sill waiting for her to 'Wake up'.

'Ah, if only I had a cigarette, and picked up the habit of smoking.' He thought to himself, looking at Miu's ahegao face, feeling reminded of how he left Metara Homei once their 'Deal' was finished that day. He still blushed since technically Metara was his first and he wanted to see them again really soon regardless of his libido being jacked up by his body.

Seeing Miu's face, slowly composing itself back into normalcy, Jaune cleared his throat to speak up.

"So.....can I have your solemn word that you won't go after Kizuki and her teachers? Just fought out this silly Rival School cliche and get it over with?" Jaune asked and Miu rested her chin on her palm while kicking her feet playfully into the air.

"Pft, you thought I was going to what....blackmail you, kidnap them, or something along those lines, Jaunie? I'm hurt. I wouldn't stoop to using such low and dirty tricks to get what I want.~" She answered honestly, swiping a tongue across her lips while staring at his hard dick

He had yet to go flaccid, another 'Gift' of his spiked libido and insane durability as a Supreme Master of Martial Arts.

"Besides, whether or not Kizuki wins this conflict is of little concern for me. All I wanted to do was throw my hat into the ring and motivate you into getting involved so that I can impress you. Is it working so far?" She asked, giggling and saw Jaune clear his throat with a blush on his face.

"You are....very flexible, Miu. I had no idea you could even do that with your....ahem....pussy." He coughed, making her giggle continuously as she got up and placed her naked brown body into his lap once more, pulling her hands around his neck in an overly affectionate style.

"There are lots of things you didn't know about me, Jaune. Like, my sharing personality. I'm perfectly okay with other women getting a taste of that 'D', you know. I don't mind, just as long as I have a big piece of the pie for myself." She said, running her finger through his hair and seeing his youthful face nod with some amount of wariness in his eyes.

'I knew she'd say that. She's been crazy in love with me since forever ago, but....I can't say I didn't enjoy it. She really is a gymnastic freak with how well she can work her pelvic and abdominal muscles. That reminds me....' Jaune thought to himself, remembering how Kizuki struggled with the grappling wrestlers the other day. 'If I'm going to help that little girl win this fight, I gotta start being a bit more proactive in coaching her. Call it Teacher's pride.'

"Hey uh question, Miu; who are two of the best hand-to-hand students you have at Juzenji? Aside from yourself and Kizuki, I mean. Anyone from either a kickboxing club got karate will do. I need to know for..uh...reasons." he asked and saw Miu lean in closely, putting her nose up to his and tracing a finger around his collar bone with a lustful look on her face.

"Oh? Planning on getting acquainted with some other flexible girls, Jaune? Or does this have to do with that little shrimpy Kizuku you're really committed to teaching? After Kageyasu?" She teased.

"It's a bit of both, it's not going to go the same way as last time like it did with Kageyasu." He answered, remembering how personal their training sessions got. Kageyasu had talent and discipline for a newcomer like her. She was gifted and charmed enough by Jaune to the point she'd allow him to give in to his libido and take her during a training session.

Unfortunately, things didn't play out the way either of them wanted because of oddly random circumstances. Kageyasu had to bow out from any further training sessions with him from then on, so as to not risk her reputation affecting entry into college.

'I think she would've been my first if some random lady didn't assume I was assaulting her during our training lessons. Ultimately that led to Dad bringing me in and challenging me to a battle for some reason or another. I think he probably assumed I was trying to take advantage of my student." Jaune said, feeling Miu's flat stomach rub up along his erectile cock softly.

The girl kept herself straddling his waist, feeling anxious to go a second round with her blonde stud of a cousin while she grinds on him. Jaune knew this and felt ready to oblige her, feeling more confident than ever in his ability to satisfy these thirsty women just as easily as he does Martial Arts.

"I can, but first I must ask you a very important question: Are you good to go again?~" She purred and her eyes lit up when she saw him nod while smiling.

Jaune reached around to grab onto the woman's buttocks and squeeze them between his fingers, making her shudder blissfully just before he grabbed her hips and pinned her against the wall by his bed. His erection was insanely hard, with balls throbbing intensely underneath his shaft. He was ready to pound away into his vivacious minx of a cousin that only ever had eyes on him.

"I'd say that's a hard 'Yes' from me, Miu. Let's do this.~" Jaune said in a husky whisper as he guided the thick head of his cock into the juicy pink cusp of her sex once again.

*Schlupp!*

"Aaaggghhh! Aaahh....! Oohh yess! Jaunie! Yess! Fuck me!~" Miu cried out, making a positively euphoric face as she felt both of her legs get hauled into the air to rest just beyond Jaune's elbows.

The blonde well-hung man pushed his waist up into her sex, burying itself deep inside of her to where the head came out inside of her sperm-filled womb once more. Jaune growled in pleasure, enjoying the tight juicy feel of Miu's pussy and began bucking into her waist with steady thrusts delivered at an exceedingly intense pace. The slapping sounds of skin meshing against skin resumed all over again and echoed throughout the walls as Miu was pinned against the surface of the window behind her, hugging wrapping her hands around her cousin's neck while doing so.

Her eyes clenched tight and her mouth remained open, showing her tongue spilling out from beyond her lips as she felt the thick mast of his cock tunneling through her pussy like so.

Aaahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aaahh...aahh! Jaunieeeee!~ Aaagghhn!~' She cried out again, feeling her sex clench tightly around his length as she came once already!

He saw her toes curling about with her body trembling in orgasm. Seeing her tits shake and jiggle in front of his face made the man give into his more subdued animal-like lust. He clenched his buttocks and began hammering rapidly into Miu's frame like a madman!

Channeling some of his intense strength, Jaune began thrusting more roughly into the sopping sex, feeling her walls close tightly around him after every hard push he was making with his body. This change in pattern sent Miu reeling, making her eyes burst open as she rolled back her head and began humping herself along his buckling waist to match him! She continuously let out hot breath after breath while feeling like she was in the stars about to see 'Heaven' with just how good Jaune was making her feel.

Her brown ample buttocks slapped voraciously between his thighs and the wall behind her, making an imprint on the glass of the window as they fucked like windows right there in his room. Jaune was savoring the sensation of Miu's pussy wringing him tightly as he threw himself into her frame.

"Gggghhhh! Mhm..mhm..mhmm..mhm..mhmm! Ooooaahh Miu....!~ Hhnghh!" He grunted, pumping into her pussy salaciously with balls smacking against the pit of her thighs and her crotch. The girl loved the rough spanking she was getting from them and pushed her chest forward, making sure her breasts squeezed into her cousin's face.

"Uuh..uuh..uh..uh..uh..uh..ahh! Jaune....! Fuck me...ravage me all you like! I'm yours forever...! Just please...please...cum inside of me again. I want to feel it!' She cried out after hugging her arms around his neck, cuddling her face next to his cheek.

Jaune would almost feel moved by this if it wasn't such a scandalous affair between himself and an influential blood relative, but a part of him also didn't care in the slightest. He wanted to ravish Miu, make her scream 'Daddy' and fill her body full of tadpoles like she wanted. He did really hope she was on a safe day today, Jaune was not planning on having kids anytime soon, even if Metara and Homei might already be knocked up as far as he knows.

"Y-you got it!" He answered and kept on slamming the back of Miu's ass into the wall by his bed, drilling her nonstop for what seemed like over forty-five minutes with her cumming at least several times in between.

Eventually, Jaune was feeling ready to burst and wound up grinding his pelvis into Miu's frame while letting down his arms. She instantly wrapped her legs around his backside, clutching him like a monkey and squeezed her vice-like sex around his cock in a tight hold. This led to them both growling in arousal as the 'Eruption' was about to take place, both of them would cum at the exact same time, but not before Miu wrapped her lips around Jaune's once more in an intensified and loving kiss!

Miu put all her heart and soul into that kiss, she curled her tongue around Jaune's and embraced her fully as they both came with each other. She'd feel her pussy wring the seed out from his meat, coaxing it all out by milking it for all it was worth. Soon her womb became overstuffed with sperm again, giving her the imaginary fantasy of having gotten knocked up by him with a smile. It was a longtime fantasy of hers and she relished living out the daydream by grinding herself on his crotch.

*Sppltt...spllt..sppllt..splllt..splllt..spllt!*

"Mmngghh....*Miu...!*" Jaune moaned into her face, tasting her lips and mingling her tongue with his own while they both rode out their climax together for the next several minutes.

Looking down at his bed and seeing the small puddle of sperm being made after coming out of Miu's pussy, Jaune figured he'd have to wash his blankets....again. He internally sighed at that notion.

Once they were finished cumming, she let go of his face and looked into his eyes with an obvious 'I love you' being read between them. Jaune simply grunted and watched as she collapsed into a blissful post-sex slumber in his arms, following with him falling back onto his bed to relax as well.

"So...*huff...huff..huff*...about those....students." He began, still feeling out of breath after cumming so much inside of her. Miu put a finger to his lips to silence him and looked up with a sleepy smile.

"Shhhh, save it for later, just let me have this for right now. I'll tell them to come over and 'Help' you when I head back home in maybe an hour or so." She said, receiving a nod from Jaune as they both passed out promptly right on his bed naked.

******

After picking up her nearly ruined clothing and putting it all back on, Miu planted a soft kiss on her cousin's lips and hopped out through the open window of his bedroom with a positively gleeful smile. She finally got what she wanted and it was easily the most enjoyable night of her life, bar none. Jaune got up and out of bed, after putting the sheets through the washer and dryer again, and made his way out of his home to check up on Kizuki and the others.

He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking out at the sky and thinking about what he got himself involved in after sleeping with Miu the other night. For some reason, he doubted things would stay as simple as this feud between her faction and Kizuki's. Thoughts about Kageyasu, Ryobu university, and the wandering answer to cure his handicap ran through his mind. Jaune wanted more than anything to fix himself back into proper fighting condition again and he suspected that this new chapter in his chaotic life might just lead to him finding the answer.

'Seriously though, why did Dad do that to me in the first place? It's not like I would've become drunk with power or anything like that. Was he just mad I beat him in every single one of his challenges?' He thought, shrugging his shoulders and made his way onward down to wherever Kizuki lived.

'Crap...I don't think I know where she lives! Could she by chance still be in front of the school with those teachers?' He wondered, sweat dripping nervously about what they'd say when they see him again.

He did hope that they figured out what he wanted them to do with the fish though.

*****

Elsewhere....

"After all those attempts, the fish we caught all died out after we kept failing and trying to catch them. We're still no closer to figuring out exactly how Master Jaune had done it." Metara explained next to Kizuki and Homei as one sat at a desk in front of a home computer typing the name of the fish and what pet shops she could find them in.

"Found it yet?" Kizuki asked innocently enough, clutching her hands and feeling as though she were close enough to solve the puzzle. She could just feel it.

"I'm just searching the internet for local fishing ponds at this point, but....it might do us well to find similar fishes in any kind of pet shop around this area. Mistress must master the art of....catching those blasted fish." Homei said as though she were on a mission.

"I don't think the fishing ponds would help though. We might get in legal trouble for trying that over there." Metara added, making Homei frown sourly.

Meanwhile, Kizuki was simply thinking about her mentor and what he was doing right now.

'I wonder if he's believing we failed this test.' Rin wondered.

******

Where Jaune was at....

"I could swear it was this corner right here! Homei gave me the address over the phone....! Arrrghhh! I'm lost!" He cried out in annoyance, fumbling his way around after accidentally arriving in Akihabara my mistake.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued....**

**This has been for O. Thanks for reading.**

  
  



	3. Flexibility Testing -( Kiku Keichou, Chie Ouei)

  
  


**Martial Arts Master Jaune**

**Aiki**

**By Azure/For Anon**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Flexibility Testing (Chie Ouei, Kiku Keichou)**

*****

The next day...

"Alright, Mistress, Jaune-Kun is bound to shower you with praise and acknowledge your growing skill after he sees you're able to catch these slippery little fish right here. Perhaps he'll be willing to teach you more advanced techniques." Houmei said with a smile as she carried the basin of water containing nearly half a dozen fish inside with her as they went.

Of course, all of them had been freshly purchased from a pet store that sold them for cheap. The others had died from the many failed attempts in catching them to Jaune's exact specification. Even still they didn't fully understand the point of the message the exercise contained, all except for Rin who might've had an inkling what it could be.

"I think it might be something else he'll say to me today, what do you two think?" Rin asked, looking to Metara next and noticing that the blonde English teacher was blushing just like Houmei was doing. This puzzled Rin, but when often thinking about the handsome young master, she too had a coloring of red on her face and clutched her heart through her chest. 'I wonder if maybe I should've told him where I live, I can't imagine he was waiting at the school all day for us.'

She overheard Houmei and Metara converse on how 'Amazing' he was in bed and constantly thought about 'It' every time his name came up. Rin gulped nervously as she walked through the courtyard of the man's house, not asking her Guardians why they somehow had a copy of his key when they opened the front door. Thankfully, Metara noticed her expression and answered her unspoken question.

"We figured we'd make a copy of his house key instead of simply crashing in through the front door like we did the first time we arrived here. We had his consent to do so, mostly." She explained as they arrived inside of the house and noticed that while Jaune's shoes were here, he himself was not there to greet them.

"Hmm, he must be asleep upstairs in his room right now, better go wake up and show him the news Mistress's progress." Houmei preened as they all took off their shoes and cowgirl boots respectively and started heading up the stairs.

Arriving at his bedroom door, Houmei gestured for Metara to open it for her, but when she did all three women got a rather unexpected surprise in the form of Jaune laying under his bedsheets naked with two equally naked high-school girls in bed with him. They were left in awkward positions with one of them laying down having her head near the man's ankles, the other girl was simply lying on her side with breasts showing completely as she rested between Jaune and the windowsill next to his bed. Both Houmei and Metara had looks of great annoyance on their faces, the former dropped the basin onto the ground so she could quickly cover up Rin's eyes from the sight.

"M-Mistress! Don't look! Do not taint your eyes with this filth!" Houmei said dramatically, conveniently unaware of the irony that she too slept with Jaune alongside Metara a few days ago. She was hugging Rin's face and keeping her from seeing everything from behind her admittedly bulky arms.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow ow....Houmei! I am not a child! You don't need to keep me from seeing things like this!" The girl squealed out adorably.

Rin was admittedly flummoxed by seeing her master Jaune naked in bed for the brief moment she caught the sight of it. The young girl wasn't even jealous of the other two women, she knew full well she could kick their asses into next week if she wanted to, but what Rin really wanted to see was more of her master's naked body. She tried prying open Houmei's arms to get a better look, but she was barely able to see his sculpted chest when hearing Metara cock both of her revolvers before aiming them.

"Just what the hell is this guy doing?" Metara's brow twitched anxiously with great annoyance, she readied each of her pistols and aimed each of them at the two girls as Jaune started stirring awake. They were going to want to hear an explanation from him before they decided to throw the two floozies out the window.

"Mmnghh? Uh? Oh....hey you three, top of the.....morning?" Jaune trailed off, noticing that his two 'Fans' from the last night were still in bed with him today. 'Aw nuts, I'd figured they would have left in the morning after probably waking up ahead of me. That might've been hoping for too much after all.'

He looked to see the chocolate and hazel-colored eyes of Chie Ouei and Kiku Keichou stirring awake and smiling at him lecherously, utterly satisfied from the other night until they noticed the visitors in his bedroom. They were both topless with their firm C and D-cup sized tits shaking a little as they sat up in the bed, not caring that they were naked while rubbing their eyes awake. Chie had medium-length bob cut hair with side-bangs reaching down to her collarbone. She looked every bit as athletic as the other girl with the exception of her naked body appearing slightly more toned overall, although it was not on the same level as either the teachers or Rin. Kiku had longer shoulder-length hair with the middle part of her bladed bangs slicked upward, giving her a slightly punk-like hairstyle despite looking like a beauty queen herself. She had a fair bit more muscle-tone in her arms since both girls had trained in certain fields of Martial arts for their respective school clubs. This was why Jaune was attracted to them in the first place.

'Damn you, dad! Again! You've basically turned me into a man-whore after all the stuff you've done to my body! What's worse is that I think getting my old power back, or simply training these women is causing my libido to act up and go utterly crazy. The two teachers were one thing, and Miu basically opened the floodgates by seducing me, but randomly fucking two promiscuous teenage fans feels like I'm going too far.' He thought to himself with a gripe, looking at the glaring eyes of Houmei and Metara with a water-filled basin with fish resting down by her feet.

Rin stood there having her vision obscured by the woman's eyes and reluctantly crossing her arms in defeat since Houmei wasn't willing to let her go yet. Not until Jaune and the girls got changed.

"You'd best start explaining this, Master Jaune. Are you philandering about while teaching Mistress? Metara and I might take umbrage to that and toss them out the window, you know." Houmei threatened, feeling anxious to throw down until Jaune held up one of his hands to hold her back.

"W-wait, relax...I can explain, but first...." He looked to Chie and Kiku, who were oddly not intimidated by the teachers staring daggers at them. "...you two go put on some clothes and wait outside a bit. I gotta do some teaching right now."

"Hehee, you got it, Sensei.~" Chie winked, blowing him a kiss.

"Alright, call us whenever you're done, Jaune. Muah.~" Kiku said with a sultry purr and kissed him briefly on the lips, much to the anger-ridden shock of Houmei and Metara. She walked out behind her friend, both of them clutching some of their clothes over their naked bodies as they left Jaune alone with Rin and the teachers.

Houmei let go of the girl's face and let Jaune look at the basin with a perked eyebrow of interest.

"Hmmm, is it just me or are there more fish in here than last time?" He asked, making Houmei flinch nervously while Metara simply tipped her cowgirl hat and looked aside.

"W-why whatever do you mean, Master Jaune? It is possible we've had to refill it with more fish after numerous attempts with the exercise." Houmei admitted and heard Jaune sigh to himself while Rin bent down on her kneecaps in front of him respectfully.

"Look, the point of the exercise was to anticipate where your enemy will be moving to. Anyone can catch a fish, what really matters is using your senses to anticipate where they'll be and where they'll strike." He explained, making Houmei and Metara feel embarrassed until they saw Rin casually pluck her right hand inside and catch a fish easily into her hand right when in the middle of its path.

!

This impressed all three of them, making Jaune smile warmly at Rin who in-turn blushed bashfully as a result.

"Ha! Not bad, looks like she's got it down, now all that's needed is to put that instinct into practice, starting....." He got up and went over to the door, which had been halfway closed, and pulled it open to reveal Chie and Kiku talking amongst themselves around reporting back to Miu. "....with fighting these two right now outside. They're spies from Miu to keep an eye on me..or to simply sleep with me at her command to find out what you're up to."

Both girls looked shocked and chuckled nervously while still blushing after having the sex of a lifetime the other night.

"Heh heh, so you've known from the start, eh? Didn't buy our story of being diehard fans? Because after last night, we'll gladly be your groupies free to fuck whenever you feel like it." Chie giggled flirtatiously, earning more angry glares from the teachers.

"I want to make him my husband and give him all the babies this ripe perfectly-honed body can have." Kiku purred as she slung an arm around Jaune's neck, purring as she ran a hand along his chest. Metara readied her guns again while Houmei simply cracked her knuckles menacingly at the girls.

'Dammit, dad. I blame you for this. I never wanted things to get messy by fucking so many women with conflicting interests back-to-back. Hm? I wonder why Rin is silent though.' He wondered and cleared his throat to speak up again.

"As I was saying, Rin has to fight these two outside, right now. Not only are there some of Miu's closest people high on the chain of command, but they are also seasoned martial artists since they're part of the Juzenji Ten Knights as well. It'll be good to test to use what you've learned against them now that you've gotten my lesson down." He explained and Rin nodded in understanding just before Houmei stomped up to Jaune, pushing her large breasts up into his face.

"First, what I wanna know is.....what compelled you to fuck these two floozies in the first place if you knew who they were?" Houmei shouted and Metara nodded in agreement, further puzzling Rin as she looked at her teacher's curiosity.

'Are they.....in love with Master Jaune or something?' She wondered.

"Ooohh, somebody's jealous.~" Chie snickered and Jaune looked gently at Houmei's angry face and heard Metara speak up before he could calm her down.

"How did you even meet these two bimbos anyway? Are you just a raging horndog when not teaching martial arts?" She questioned.

"Well, you see.....it went like this...." Jaune began recounting how he 'Met' with the two girls the day before.

******

Yesterday...

"Ghh! Screw looking for Kizuki's residence! There are like a million of them in this city! I'm just going to head back to the school one last time before going home." Jaune grumbled to himself, making his way back to the building of Juuzenji Academy. He was feeling annoyed that modern phone books were useless and that Rin didn't bother giving him her address.

'Yet her crazy teachers still stalked me to my home and crashed right through my window when seeing Miu get frisky with me. Glad they weren't around to see me have sex with her, that would've been a whole new level of awkward, but...where does that leave me with how I feel about them? Or about Miu in general now that I've fucked her?' He wondered to himself and walked by the school gate, seeing two sporty-looking teenage girls wearing their skimpy gym clothes with academic jackets over their shoulders. Jaune's eyes were caught staring at their naked and voluptuously-toned legs sticking out from high-riding shorts.

"C-crap....! Feeling that particular itch again. I mean, they are beautiful and all that, but I can't go around sleeping with everybody I see, now can I?" He considered until he heard one of them call out to him, waving at him from afar with a smile on her face.

"Heyyyy! Are you the guy we've been hearing about? The Martial Artist Master who clobbered most of the Takatori-san's girls with ease?" The girl with shorter hair called out to him, rousing Jaune's attention as he steered his way over to them instead of moving on down the street to his home.

Up close, he saw that they were both exceptionally well-trained beauties who were possibly affiliated with Takatori, knowing how she operates. Jaune wouldn't put it past her to assign 'Spies' or other affiliates to keep tabs on him for the sake of her feud with Kizuki or simply to ambush him for another fuck later on. They were each wearing tight-fitting sportswear underneath those jackets and flashed him inviting smiles all around, both girls had nicely filled-out bodies and it was causing his sexual hunger to grow strong already.

"Y-yeah, that's me. What's it to you two? Looking for revenge maybe?" Jaune questioned with a coy smile and winked at them both before beckoning them with a 'Come at me' gesture. "Because I might go easy on you depending on how fast you move, or how good you are overall."

"Hmph, we're more than good, handsome. Chie and I are both the top members of our respective clubs. I am a natural gymnast since I come from a long line of family members who are contortionists." The one with long hair said as she performed a standing split, making Jaune see her pubic one as well as cameltoe push out into the fabric of her tight-fitting shorts.

"Ggghhh! Go on....." He said, watching her as she let her leg down and brandished one of her slightly beefy arms with a smile.

"I specialize in Kickboxing too, but we're really just fans looking to get to know the 'Master' a little better is all."

"Right, I am Chie, by the way. This here is Kiku, I'm a Black Belt Karate master in my club, and I would love to learn a thing or two from you.~" Chie said eagerly, both girls looking as thirsty as possible despite Jaune suspecting that they're affiliated with Takatori.

....

Without a word, he pulled them close by putting each of his hands around their waists and bringing them to his chest. Jaune could feel his 'Urges' raging through him like an inferno at the sight of their highly voluptuous yet fit bodies being so brazenly flaunted to him.

'Well, I could maybe have them act as Rin's training partners. She's had trouble with those two grapplers the other day, maybe a Karate champ and a kickboxing gymnast will help sharpen those skills. I definitely see potential in her, she kinda reminds me of Kageyasu in that regard.' Jaune reasoned and felt each girl's hands run gently along the surface of his chest in an overly affectionate manner.

Kiku stayed curled up at his right side while Chie stayed on his left with a leg hiking up around one of his thighs like a frisky feline.

"Well, we can go back to my place and 'talk' things out a bit.' Jaune offered. The girls' faces lit up when hearing this, they nodded eagerly with flirty smiles and started fondling his crotch through his pants, knowing exactly what they wanted to do once they got there.

"Yes,sir!~" They said in unison.

******

They arrived back at his house and kicked open the door right after unlocking it, Jaune carried the two giggling girls upstairs to his bedroom in each of his arms, feeling drunk on his sexual instincts. He eventually arrived and tossed them onto his bed gently before pulling up his favored Pumpkin Pete hoodie. The instant he showed off his well-sculpted chest ripe with chiseled muscle, both Chie and Kiku gushed excitedly and started pulling off their jackets at the same time.

"Oooh! He's so....ripped. *Growl* What say we join him, Kiku?~" Chie suggested coyly with a wink, making her friend nod back to her with a smile as they started lifting up their tops.

They were each wearing differently-colored sports bras, each holding back their voluptuous breasts before undoing them as well. Out came Chie's ample D-cup sized tits, jiggling salaciously as she ran her hands around each mound with a lip-bitten smile of excitement. Kiku did the same and tossed her sports bra at him, letting him smell her scent before seeing each of her C-cup sized perky tits bounce gently with movement. She started squeezing them into each hand and swayed her body erotically like she was a porn star.

'Nnnhhh! Dammit it all, I really can't hold myself back anymore after seeing that. These two foxes really have me by the balls here,I think they're either natural sluts or that Miu trained them well in the art of seduction. Either way, better show them the goods and do this because I need some dire stress relief. Plus, there's always the chance one, or both, of Rin's guardians, come storming back up to check up on me. Hopefully this time they won't destroy my door again, and that these two leave early in the morning' Jaune reasoned and gestured to his bulge, which had nearly been the size of a literal watermelon pushing out from underneath his pants.

Both Kiku and Chie watched with anticipation as he began undoing his belt slowly, pushing down his jeans with boxers included until he let out his thick fourteen-inch sized cock come out fully erect. To each gobsmacked girl, it was like a human-shaped horse penis, ripe with thick-looking balls that made their mouths water.

'Takatori-Sama never mentioned how..*Gulp*...well-equipped Master Jaune was. A-Amazing...!~' Chie salivated as she marveled at his gargantuan dick, feeling her loins moisten from within her panties.

"Mmhmm.....just look at how thick he is. I'm betting he could breach a girl's babymaker in just one shove of that thing. Oh..my..god, Chie, I'm very much in need of wrapping my lips around it already." Kiku said, holding her cheeks bashfully as she stared at it with hearts in her eyes.

It was here that both girls fell hard in lust over Jaune after seeing his cock, but like Houmei and Metara, they'd likely fall in love with him too as soon as they had it inside of them, pounding away until their insides were stuffed with rich and potent cream.

"Uuhh, okay. Before you get into a staring contest, how about you two make out with each other? Can't have you staring at me all day, can I?" Jaune requested, a bit more confidently this time after having fucked Miu into a near-comatose state the day before. To his surprise, the girls promptly obeyed his command and quickly turned to each other face-to-face.

Kiku grabbed onto Chie's shoulders first and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her onto her lips where they met in a steamy lesbian embrace! Jaune watched as their lips hungrily swallowed each other in a languid back-and-forth of tongues and saliva meshing together in lip-lock bliss.

"Hmmhmmmh!....*Schlupp...slpppr..schluppp!* Ooahh....!~" Kiku moaned, tasting her friend's tongue swirling around the inside of her mouth, she fondled both of her friend's naked breasts with each hand, squeezing on her plump mounds while continuing the tongue-swallowing exchange.

"Mmhmm....!~" Chie mewled back, closing her eyes promptly and hoping Jaune was enjoying the show as she swallowed her friend's tongue down her throat. From out of the corner of her eyes she saw that his dick twitched anxiously with excitement, seeing them make out so erotically in front of him was revving up Jaune's primal engine. He was ready to fuck them senseless.

Their frenzied lip-sucking exchange went on for a couple of minutes until Jaune felt he had enough and stepped out of his pants entirely. He was naked from head-to-toe, catching the girls' attention, they both promptly ceased making out with each other and turned their focus onto him pointing at his erection with a friendly smile.

"Come and get it, ladies. I want you both to start sucking me off together before I take you to pound town right there on my bed." Jaune demanded in a suave yet confident voice, making both girls giddily giggle with excitement.

"Oohhh! Yes, sir!~" They said in unison and got up on his bed, pulling down each of their high-riding gym shorts and revealing their thin pink and red thongs before taking them off as well.

Jaune inwardly lurched with arousal when he saw both Kiku's and Chie's bare sexes exposed to him entirely. Kiku had a lightly trimmed bush directly above her snatch, she even spread open her folds for his amusement while Chie remained utterly hairless overall. Both girls looked positively frisky and got down onto their knees in front of Jaune with eager-looking smiles on their faces.

They each brought themselves up close to his member, letting their breath tickle his skin before Kiku went first by swallowing part of his right testicle into her mouth!

*Schupp!*

"Mmhmm.~" She closed her eyes and started sucking on his testicle, fluffing the other one with her soft hand while Chie moved her head back so that she could wrap her soft velvet-colored lips around the bulbous head of his cock. She opened her mouth wide and swallowed the head into her mouth slowly, letting her jaw unhinge a little as it slowly sunk into her throat one centimeter at a time.

*Schoppp!*

"Nnngghh! *So....big! Mmmmm. I wuv it.~*' She said in a muffled voice and began bobbing her head rapidly onto the head of his cock, slurping only the glans while stroking the rest of his mighty shaft with each of her hands.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

"Mhmhm! Mhm...mhm...mhm..mhm..mhmm! *Schlupp!*" Chie hungrily sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, gradually taking more of Jaune into her throat as Kiku took to running up her tongue all over the underside of his length.

Together both girls sucked and licked parts of Jaune's genitals, coating him in saliva while tasting them and furthering their sexual hunger for his seed. He was leaning back a bit with hands around each of their heads, saving the feeling of having both hot girls slobbering on his dick like so.

"Hnnghh! Aaaahh.....damn that feels amazing! Gghh!~" He grunted, enjoying the tight wet warmth of Chie's throat reaching to the 'Halfway' point on his cock in a miraculous feat of dick-sucking talent. The girl eventually let go of her hands and allowed her head to thrust onto his meat by itself, sucking loudly with her eyes closed while Kiku continued rolling her tongue all over the round bulging surface of his shaft.

Together they were formidable, passionate, and utterly talented in their dick-sucking expertise. Jaune quietly hoped he wouldn't catch something if he fucked them raw here and now. They continued slurping on his cock for a little over ten minutes when he was feeling his length beginning to bloat inside of Chie's warm mouth.

!

"Hmmhm?" She hummed, opening her eyes and looked up to see Jaune straining his face quietly as he felt his ejaculation erupt through his body between each of the girl's faces.

"*Kiku!*" Chie mouthed and pulled off her mouth from his cock with a wet-sounding pop, kneeling in front of him with her mouth wide-open with Kiku doing the same. They were ready to have his share of cum splattering into their faces at the same time, eager to taste and ingest his seed after hearing Miu brag about it to herself the night before.

"Gghhkk! Here it comes! Open wide, girls!" Jaune announced and let his cock twitch and spurt, shooting thick streams of semen straight into the faces of the two girls!

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

Large heavy ropes of cum splattered all over each girl's face, filling both of their mouths up and painting the surface of their wondrous breasts all in the minute-long span of his ejaculation. Both girls cried out in happiness, gurgling through mouthfuls of sperm pooled into each of their mouths until they felt Jaune finally stop cumming all over their faces. Somehow they could tell he was still hard and took their time in swallowing down their respective loads in loud audible gulps.

*Gulp!*

"Aaahh, tasty.~" Chie moaned and began cleaning herself off while Kiku simply looked at her with a naughty smile on her face. The brunette Karate master turned her head to her friend just in time to feel her grabbing her face and pulling her onto her sperm-coated lips once more!

"Mhm! Mmmhmm.~" Chie closed her eyes and started swapping tongues with Kiku again, this time with the added bonus of snowballing Jaune's seed between each of their tongues in a highly erotic display before his very eyes.

"Hnhh! Dammit it all, you never saw that anywhere besides porno films. Now I'm actually kind of glad Dad made me into a sex-hungry beast, otherwise, I'd never get to see that.' He thought, watching the highly-arousing display and watching his still-erect cock lurch with excitement all over again.

"Hmm hmm. *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!* Mmhmm, tastes even better when you share it, right?" Kiku mused with a giggle, finishing her raunchy make-out session, and turned her head with Chie to look directly at Jaune with a smile. "Ready to plow us into next week, Master Jaune?"

"Oh yeah, after seeing that though, I think I'll plow you into next year instead." He growled and reached down to grab both girls and toss them back onto his bed again, only this time he would leap at them like a man possessed by lust, ready to fuck them both into submission.

*****'

Jaune started with Kiku first, by pinning her to the wall and testing out her flexibility by making her bend her legs upward in a wide-open oval above her head. She rested her feet just above her neck, both impressing Jaune and further arousing him entirely while he guided his prick into her folds. With a firm shove and a grunt, he pushed his massive cock into Kiku's pussy, making her let out a squeal of utmost ecstasy as she felt her insides being churned by the magnificence that was his cock!

"Uuaaagghh! Ohh yeahh...nghh!~ You know something, by keeping this pose going, I also have great control over my vaginal region of muscles. I can make your cock beg for release with my cervix, once it pushes through of course.~" Kiku said, breathing intensely as she felt Jaune's pelvis pushing up against her rim, keeping her pinned against the wall and impaled half-way on his amazing dick.

'Aaaahhh! It feels so good! I feel as if I'm going to lose it already just by having this thing inside my pussy like this. It's as bloated as a human forearm for God's sake!' She thought, seeing him smirk as he rolled his pelvis gently along the surface of her body, stirring her insides pleasurably while Chie dropped down underneath him from behind.

The brunette's mouth wrapped around his balls and started running her tongue along his scrotum while she looked between Jaune's legs to watch the sight of his cock enslaving her friend. He soon started pounding his way forward, tapping Kiku's inner regions with the head of his cock battering its way into her babymaker with soft thrusts.

"Nngg! You....uuhh...weren't kidding. You really do feel nice and flexible downstairs." He breathed out, enjoying the feeling of her silken insides coiling around him as he began fucking her diligently with swift pumps from his hips. The girl's ass started tapping against his wall, making a pair of cheek imprints while sped up the fucking he was giving her.

Kiku tossed her head backward, moaning loudly into the sky, and grabbed her hands around the back of Jaune's neck to steady herself as he went on. The thick bulbous head of his cock punched through her cervix, making her squeal loudly, causing her body to shudder in bliss as she came for the first time already.

"Uuggghhh! Aaaahh......!~" She whimpered laboriously, making her perky tits jiggle as he resumed slamming his pelvis into her rump. Jaune was drilling his cock thoroughly into her womb now, feeling her cervix choking up his cock in a series of intense back-and-forth thrusting that drove her crazy.

"Aaaahhh! Aaahh..aahh...ahh..ah...ah...ahh..aahh..aahh! Nnghhh! Master Jaune! It feels so...so amazing!~" She cried out with hearts in her eyes, rutting her rim onto his body as he continued fucking her in earnest against the wall.

"Mmhmm. *Schlupp...schlupp..shlupp..shlupppp!* Hmmm." Chie mewled down below from between the man's legs, sucking on his balls in turns while staring up into the sight of his massive appendage repeatedly burrowing into Kiku's gushing pussy. 'It's like a force of nature at work there, unbelievable. The words from Takatori-sama about his....physique and sexual prowess do him no justice. He may well be the Master of Sexual Arts as well as Martial.'

She closed her eyes and resumed running her tongue all over the man's prostate while he continued bucking against Kiku's pretzel-posture position. Her legs dangled hopelessly in the air as she felt each battering thrust of his cock ripping through her insides on their way to the walls of her womb. Over and over again, she felt it hitting one of her G-spots and making her cum several times in-between. Kiku had no idea how many times she came all over Jaune's length, just feeling it alone was enough to stagger her senses and keep her experiencing nirvana the longer he kept fucking her with it.

Together their sexes collided together in a cacophony of loud skin-slapping music for at least thirty to forty minutes when he finally came, burying himself fully inside of silky twat with a howl.

"Ngghhh! Here it comes!~" He cried out, pumping his pelvis firmly into Kiku's hips, feeling his shaft bloat with sperm before sending everything inside of her womb, not caring at all if it was a safe day for him to do so. Jaune growled with lust, enjoying the feeling of cumming deep inside of a gorgeous teenage girl as he did with Takatori previously.

Kiku dug her fingernails into the back of his shoulders, moaning loudly in euphoria while her cervix milked more spunk directly from Jaune's dick, receiving enough so that her stomach started swelling with the pearly white material.

*Spllt...spllt..spllt..spllt..sppllt..splltt!*

"Aaaaahhhhh! Ohhhhh.. yes! Hnggghhh!~" She cried out, making a goofy face and rolling out her tongue in euphoria as she rode out her climax for a solid two and a half minutes before finally passing out.

Once she went ragdoll, at least for the moment anyway, Jaune shuddered one last time and let out a last rope of sperm into Kiku's cunt before gently letting her down onto the bed. He pulled out of her twat and turned his attention back to Chie down below, laying back on his bedspread with both legs being held up by each of her hands into a V-shape posture.

"Come and get me next, Master Jaune.~" She cooed, winking at him and seeing that his dick had not gone down in rigidity just yet. This made her tremble with sexually-charged excitement already.

"Oh ho, I will, beautiful. And when your friend wakes up again, you two are taking me on at the same time as promised earlier today when I met you.~" Jaune winked, making the girl blush vehemently as he dropped down onto his kneecaps above her.

He guided his erection over the quivering slit of her sex, noticing that she looked positively tight and possibly untouched unlike Kiku just now. Jaune suspected that maybe both girls exaggerated their experiences with sex, even though they didn't mention what they had done so far in their teenage lives, but Jaune believed that their flexibility and lack of hymens came from all their physical training.

Deciding to think on that later, he pounced on top of Chie with his hands holding back her legs and his crotch aligning itself with her spread-open pussy from above. He smiled at her and felt both of the girl's hands reach up to grab onto the back of his neck, touching him in an affectionate manner. With a grunt, he slammed himself down onto her sex, burying his cock all the way inside of her pussy in one go and making Chie throw her head backward, screaming loudly in a euphoric frenzy!

"Aaaahhhh! Ooohhhh....man! Hnggghhh! It's...it's ripping me apart down there, Jaune!~" She cried out, feeling her cervix wrap around the thick of his cock like a smooth squishy ring. Chie's toes wriggled salaciously as her body quivered as a result of Jaune's sudden penetration.

Her tongue spilled out of her mouth and her eyes nearly stayed rolled into the back of her sockets as she was filled with mind-breaking pleasure. Her hands remained locked behind his neck, letting her titties jiggle in plain sight while she took a moment to adjust to the sensational feeling of his dick sheathed inside of her tight womanhood. Once she gathered her bearings and looked at him with a blushing smile, Jaune began humping himself onto Chie's frame, fucking her into the bed and making it creak loudly as he goes.

"Hgnh..hgnh..nghn..nghn...gnhn..nghn! Ohh yeah! You feel even tighter than Kiku, Chie. I'm going to enjoy pumping you full of cum several times over tonight.~" He grinned, making her lasciviously run her tongue across her lips before pulling him onto her face for a deeply passionate kiss between man and woman.

"Mmmhm!~ *Jaaaune!~*" She moaned into his mouth and began swabbing out his tongue with hers in a languid back-and-forth embrace while they continued fucking like animals on the bed.

He could feel the springs coiling and bouncing along with their movements, allowing Jaune some spring-jump momentum to use when he re-impaled the girl's sex all over again like so. Chie could feel every rigged inch of his thick and throbbing member hollowing out her insides, making her see 'Heaven' whenever she so much as opened her eyes to look above. Their sexes collided continuously in a messy bout of cock smashing into tight, juicy sex, leaving a mess of noises filling up the room. Chie howled constantly from inside of his throat, occasionally letting her tongue roll around his mouth until she pulled herself off with a smile. Her head hung backward, resting onto the pillow with a positively euphoric expression remaining on her face while he fucked her like so.

"Aaaahhh...aaahh..aahh..aahh..aaahhh! Ooohh God! I'm...I'm about to come soon, Jaune! Gaaaah!~" She cried out, lurching uncontrollably as her tits trembled underneath his face.

Jaune simply continued pounding himself onto Chie's lithe, flexible body like so, watching her toss her head around in pleasure until he decided to really set her off. Reaching forward, he latched onto one of her tits with his mouth and squeezed her right nipple between his lips in order to suck on it. This made her completely surrender to the miasma of sexual coitus, causing her body to violently tremble in orgasm as she came right there underneath the man's body with a smile!

"Aaaagggghhhh!~ I'm cumming!~" She cried out, arching her back and making her breasts push into Jaune's face as he felt her vice-like pussy squeeze tightly around his length.

He kept on pummeling his pelvis into her waist, reaching his very own fever pitch of climax as he continued to feel his balls stiffening up. Jaune's shaft swelled up inside the girl's womb as he drove himself to the hilt and groaned loud like a wildebeest, feeling his body shudder in climax! Letting out a thick growl inside of Chie's tits, Jaune came hard and spewed thick ropes of sperm directly into the mouth of her womb, filling her up in hard, jittering slams of his pelvis.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt.splt.splt..spltt..splt..spllt..spllt!*

"Hnggghhh! Chie....! Ggnhh!" He growled in pleasure, letting everything out and feeling the pool of sperm beginning to seep out from underneath the girl's upturned butt. He could hear thick splashes of seed pumping into her babymaker, likely getting her pregnant in case she had no contraceptives prepared. Filling a girl up to bear a child only turned him on even more though.

Chie dug her fingers into the back of his neck, embracing him as she rolled her pelvis along his waist. She was feeling her body surrender to the bliss of a harmonious orgasm as they came together for a total of several long minutes. As soon as they were done, Jaune ground his pelvis into hers a bit more, letting out another shot of cum before he eventually pulled himself off of Chie's equally sweaty naked body. Once he pulled out of her sperm-soaked quim, his cock was left coated in cum while remaining fully erect.

A thick gush of sperm started oozing out of her once he had pulled out completely, he watched the girl's chest heave raggedly as she took a moment to catch her breath, making her tits jiggle a little in the process.

"That...*huff*...was....*Huff...huff*...amazing!~" Chie gushed with hearts in her eyes, happily squealing in post-sex excitement at getting creampied while Kiku slowly regained consciousness. She rose to her knees with Chie, both girls looked at Jaune standing on his kneecaps in a proud manner, showing off his dick that retained absolute hardness even after draining himself into each of them back-to-back. Such a sight prompted the girls to feel frisky again, enough to crave a final round, ideally with Jaune taking care of each of them at the same time..

"Jaune-Senpai...." Kiku mewed seductively and got on all fours, wriggling her rear enticingly in the air as she started crawling towards him thirsty for his seed.

"Jaune-kun, are you good to give it to us some more? Because we are certainly ready to have you again, hehehe.~" Chie giggled, running her tongue along her lips as she sat up on her kneecaps as well. She leaned back a bit and spread out her legs to allow his sperm to drip out onto his bed like syrup, affectionately stroking her stomach while doing so. "I don't know for sure if it was a safe day for me or not, but I'll take a pill later just in case. You pumped so much into me that I might've gotten pregnant instantly. It just felt so good.~"

"Me too. And would you look at that, you're still hard too. Hmmm!~" Kiku pointed out, affectionately running her hands along his dick as they both knelt in front of him with very eager-looking smiles on their faces.

Jaune wondered if maybe he was getting carried away with his lustful tendencies despite his father's 'Treatment' having this unintended effect on his body. Still, seeing both highschool girls look him in the eyes with lust-bound eagerness made his libido make the decision for him. This led to the young man grabbing onto their waists to pull them closer to his body. Jaune started feeling them up again, this time by caressing their naked backsides from the back of their necks down to their naked butts, each hand squeezing a cheek into his fingers.

"Mmhmm!~ Jaune senpai....!~" Kiku mewed adorably with eye closed and bottom lip being bitten down upon.

"Nnnghh! Please.....take me already, Jaune-Kun. I want to feel you cum inside of me some more.~" Chie said, shuddering blissfully when feeling one of his fingers dip into her pussy from behind. Both girls were getting squeamish and rubbing their tits all over his chest with sexually-charged excitement, ready to go.

'Well, as my Mom would say: in for a penny and....*Squeezes both girl's asses*...out for a pound. I've already come this far, might as well pleasure these girls until they're completely finished. I wonder if Miu expected this to happen.' He wondered and brought one hand up from Kiku's backside, pushing her gently on her back before dropping down onto his kneecaps directly above her waist.

Chie stayed at his side, kissing his neck and nibbling on his right earlobe as she watched him guide his stiff erection down into the cusp of the other girl's sex. Kiku mewed loudly in ecstasy as she felt Jaune's dick prodding open her folds, spreading them out widely until he sunk himself into the hilt inside!

*Squelch!*

"Gggghhhh! Ohh....yess! Hnhh! Fuck me, Jaune senpai! I wanna feel everything again!~" She cried out, running her hands along her tits as he began pumping her gingerly in a bent-missionary style position from above.

"Mmngh! Count on it, here I go!" Jaune grunted and began bucking his pelvis powerfully into her sex, making her navel collide with his as he shoved all ten or so inches of thick meat inside of her aching pussy.

"Aaaahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh!~" Kiku continuously cried out in ecstasy, holding onto the back of her neck while her breasts jiggling salaciously around.

The bed started creaking loudly once again, making the mattress sway to and fro with Jaune's cock sinking all the way inside of Kiku's sex, creating a bulge that appeared from within her tight stomach as he started going faster. Chie took to squeezing his ass from behind with her left hand, leading to Jaune taking her hips into his right and wrapping his lips around her mouth in a steamy lip-sucking fashion! She instantly closed her eyes and brought her arms around his neck, embracing him while he continued fucking her friend at the same time.

"Mmhmmhm! *Schlupp..schlpp..schlupp...shclppp..schlppp!*" Chie mewed happily as she allowed her tongue to get swallowed up by Jaune in a salacious tongue-sucking frenzy between man and highschool student. 'H-he's such a good kisser! Uunghh! I can see why Takatori-Sama is crazy about him! I don't' wanna give him up either, I need his dick to be inside of me again!'

Jaune hummed warmly into her mouth, tasting the girl's lips as she aggressively kissed him back, distracting him a little from feeling Kiku's tight pussy coiling around his length as they fucked for several more minutes. Kiku continued getting railed by him from below, eventually wrapping her legs around the sides of his ass once he started hammering into her even faster. He was starting to feel his shaft throbbing again, feeling ready to deliver yet another large payload of sperm directly into the girl's insides and stuff her raw. All he needed was a little push to do it.

Getting a naughty idea when hearing her friend moan loudly like a banshee, Chie reluctantly pulled herself off from Jaune's embrace, leaving saliva dripping from her lips with a smile.

"Watch this, Senpai.~" She whispered seductively and tossed him a wink before going over to straddle Kiku's head while facing him.

'Oh man, is she really going to....?' Jaune wondered and felt his jaw fall open at the sight of the brunette mounting her sperm-dripping pussy onto Kiku's lips.

Kiku got the idea immediately and latched onto Chie's pussy, sucking out the sperm from inside of her folds with highly-erotic kisses while grabbing onto her thighs from behind. Feeling her friend's tongue swiveling around the inside of her sperm-soaked womanhood was making Chie grind her sex onto Kiku's face even faster as they go.

"Hnngghhh! Aaaahhh!~ K-Kiku.....! Aaahh!~" Chie groaned loudly as a result. She felt much of Jaune's sperm dripping out onto Kiku's tongue as she used to scrape out plenty of her pink insides in graphic, swiveling motions.

"Mhmm! *Schlupp..schlup...schupp..schupp!* Hhmmhhm.~" Kiku moaned loudly from between Chie's thighs, tasting much of Jaune's seed with gusto while still feeling his length hammering away into her babymaker below.

The girls pleasured each other before the blonde's eyes, making his cock swell even more as he continues pounding away, eventually feeling Kiku's soft heels dig into his thighs while doing so. He grunted and savagely fucked the girl hard into the bed, making the creaking noises even louder and the moans from both girls came out faster as he felt his balls beginning to clench tightly before cumming!

With a shove and a groan, Jaune drove every inch of his cock into Kiku's pussy, into her womb, and filled her with thick jets of sperm flowing inside! He was stuffing it to the point her flat stomach started to become bulged and round in the process, making loud throbbing insides come from within as he let everything out.

*Spllt..ssplt...spllt..spplt...spllt...splt..splltt...splltt!*

"Hnggghhh! Ohhh.....you better be taking birth control pills after today. Nngh!~" Jaune growled, letting the equivalent of what felt like a gallon-sized load of spunk empty out into the depths of Kiku's pussy while she squeezed every muscle inside around his length.

The girl mewled loudly as she crossed her legs tightly behind his ass, egging him on to continue pumping her for a scant couple of minutes until he eventually finished and pulled out. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back onto his kneecaps for a bit, seeing that his dick was still retaining girth and watched as a thick sludge of sperm oozed out from her womanhood en masse.

"Aaahh...that felt amazing, Senpai. Hehehe...!~" Kiku giggled deliriously in post-coital bliss while Chie slowly rose up from her friend's face, breathing raggedly as well. She had just come once or twice when being eaten out, feeling a little 'Empty' of Arc's seed and yearning for a 'Refill' from him.

"I'm not done yet, Jaune. I still haven't had my second turn, in fact, we're both still rearing to go. We Martial Artists have a lot of stamina after all." Chie explained as she got onto Kiku's side, raising her right leg into the air with her hand and bending it upright so that her pussy was fully visible when she spread it open using her fingers. Kiku did something similar and reversed her position, placing her head in front of Jaune's crotch in an upside-down manner, tapping his cock with her nose as she let her mouth fall open, ready to suck on it once again. Both girls were lined up for him, showing Jaune that these two minxes were insatiably frisky beyond a shadow of a doubt, He knew he had to pull out all the stops and treat them like he did Metara and Houmei. Thus, he grabbed his cock readily and with one hand and grinned adventurously at the two slutty girls with determination.

"Alright then, you two. Time to let the Master show you how it's done." He said, feeling confident as he lunged himself at them, feeling ready to give each highly-flexible girl a very thorough fucking for the rest of the evening.

*****

Jaune had plowed Chie's pussy first, like a maniac from off the edge of his bed while feeling Kiku's tongue rolling all over his testicles. Together they worked his cock raw with Chie's insides squeezing his meat tightly with the aid of her flexing cervix. He worked to fuck her into unconsciousness and eventually, she came hard with him filling up her insides with copious amounts of sperm once more. Jaune wanted to say something in response to all that cum spilling onto his bed, but he was too frenzied with lust right now to care. Before more cum could spill out, Kiku was there to clean everything up using both her tongue and her fingers. The girl wasted no time in engaging her friend's pussy from the side in a partial sixty-nine position with her face smothering between each of Chie's inner thighs with hunger. Jaune watched her tongue clean out nearly all of the sperm resisting inside of her pussy and snowball everything into her mouth before swallowing it down with a loud gulp.

This revved his engine completely and it made him shove his cock down into Kiku's mouth as soon as possible. She took it into her mouth and let it slide all the way down into her esophagus. Jaune was feeling the frisky boxing star hungrily throat his cock with glee, swallowing him rapidly with balls gently tapping her face while Chie was out of commission for the moment. He held onto her head and hollowed out her throat incessantly, feeling her tongue groove all over the surface of his cock. To Jaune, it honestly felt similar to fucking a tight, slippery pussy. Perhaps it was because Kiku seemed to naturally-talented at the art of blowjobs while voraciously thrusting her face into his waist from an upside-down angle. He came again several minutes later.

Another loud burst of sperm caked the inside of her mouth. Once he was finished, Jaune pulled out of her lips and got back onto the bed, pulling the two girls with him this time as he was ready for a three-way arrangement. When Chie fully recovered from her post-sex nap, she was on top of Kiku in a sandwich position with Jaune standing directly behind them on his kneecaps. He ground his cock between their nether lips and grabbed onto Chie's ass before beginning to plow them both in tandem, making the air fill up with their moans as he fucked them one at a time in a lust-filled frenzy.

Jaune spent the rest of the night railing the both of them back-to-back, going through several different positions until they were eventually spent. Come midnight the two of them were sleeping atop of his bed cuddling nakedly with his body both underneath the bedsheets and above them, resting in awkward positions. Kiku was on Jaune's right side having one of her legs hiked up by the windowsill while Chie rested in reverse with her head by his feet while laying atop the blankets. She was somewhere near his crotch with her ass almost directly in front of Jaune's face as they slept, both girls had been brought blissfully into post-coital respite after an intense fuck-a-thon with bodies stuffed full of cum and pleasant smiles on their faces.

Jaune was left wondering if maybe they'll be gone by the time the sun rises, hopefully before Kizuki and her two bodyguards arrive as he expected they would. He couldn't find her residence the other day, so he expected they'd come into his house with that spare key he provided them, hopefully after these two ladies left.

'I really hope I didn't accidentally get either, or both, of them pregnant. I am actually afraid of how Kizuki will see me if she finds me like this. I can't just go around fucking every girl I see that bats their eyelashes in my direction.' He thought to himself as he looked at his hands, feeling as though his lustful state of being was a direct result of the crippling handicap on his power. Jaune hoped he wasn't just a natural horndog at heart. 'Sigh, problems to worry about for later I guess. Right now, time to sleep.'

With that he passed out, enjoying the warmth of each girl's skin against his body.

*****

Back to the present...

Houmei and Metara, the former still keeping Kizuki's eyes covered out of shame for Jaune's actions, seethed vehemently with eyes glaring right at him.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to have sex with them just for flirting with you!" Houmei yelled out, feeling Rin remove herself from her beefy arms just as Metara cocked her pistols a second time menacingly at the blonde boy.

"What she said, all you did was retell how you slept with two highschoolers without shame. Were we supposed to pick up anything from that impulsive act?" Metara questioned while Kizuku glared at the two girls standing beyond the door outside the bedroom, clenching her fists in calm anger when she saw Jaune get up on his bed after pulling on his pants.

"Yeah, I may have gone overboard in telling you all of that in detail, but I want you to believe me when I say that whatever my father did to my body left me with an insanely high sexual libido." He explained, buckling his pants and earning skeptical looks from the two teachers as he passed them by.

"You expect us to believe that? You could just be a natural horndog shamelessly fucking young women left and right for all we know." Houmei accused, but saw a serious look on Jaune's face as he turned to each of them with an embarrassed and slightly shameful expression. 'He is....right? Isn't he a philanderer?'

'I'm starting to think he maybe just is...innocent and foolhardy despite being a Master.' Metara thought as well.

"Look, believe me, if you want, it's the truth. Just consider that you two were actually my very first." He revealed, making both Houmei and Metara soften completely while Rin simply looked flummoxed after hearing this information.

"H--Houmei? M-Metara...? Both of you....?! Y-you slept with Sensei?" She led on, completely red in the face while the two older women simply blushed bashfully and averted their eyes, the two older women were now behaving like maidens in front of Kizuki's eyes. Rin now felt more motivated than ever to be acknowledged by her Master and win his heart knowing her teachers got to make love to him before she did.

Just then, he spoke up again.

"Okay....awkward silence aside, the point of the exercise was to read the fish's movements, right? I kinda wanted you to try again with dogs, wild animals, and other kinds of insects to really get it right, but we'll skip that part. Kizuki..." He began, catching her attention and making her look his way with a bashful yet determined look on her face.

"Y-yes, S-Sensei?" Kizuki asked until he gestured to both Kiku and Chie with his thumb.

"I want you to try out what you've learned from it on them." Jaune instructed and Rin smiled dangerously, they're not the kind of opponents you can just beat up. Given that they're from the 'Ten Knights' or whatever, they're pretty good and extremely nimble, putting them on par with Takatori in fighting ability."

He placed a hand on Rin's right shoulder, making her heart stammer like crazy as he smiled warmly at her with encouragement.

"If you're going to face her someday, you'll have to be ready to win a fight against them right now. Outside." He added and Rin nodded eagerly as she looked to both Houmei and Metara, both of them nodding their heads in agreement with the idea of what to do with Jaune's pervertedness later.

"Y-yes, Master Jaune! A-and...if I win..." She trailed off, bashfully fidgeting her fingers and making him perk an eyebrow when waiting for her to finish. Kizuki looked up into his eyes with a blushing smile and adorable sparkly eyes. "... I want you to go out with me on a date."

'Ngh! Didn't see that coming, but she is...very cute and lovely. Plus, she's a nimble little fighter with great potential inside of her small body. I can tell she'll be great someday....but, would this go just like with Kageyasu if I agree to it?' He wondered until he felt both Metara and Houmei grip his shoulders strongly with each of their hands, making him actually feel nervous since he saw malevolent auras come out of their bodies anime-style.

"Master J aune...if Mistress wishes to court you, we won't' get in the way, but treat her like you did with those two over there and we'll make 'It' hurt. Badly." Houmei said acidly with venom in her voice, despite blushing like a tomato just like Rin.

"What she said, we might even forgive you if you treat Rin correctly and.....maybe resume what you've had with us later on.~" Metara added, making Jaune's pants beginning to tighten as he nodded furiously in agreement.

"S-sure! Let's get started then." He whimpered as the girls got into a change of gym clothes from their bags, meeting Rin outside of Jaune's house near the driveway.

*****

Standing outside was Chie, who wore her gym clothing with bandaged fists, and Kiku who donned her boxing gloves and wore a rather revealing outfit for mobilty. They started off by charging at Rin, now showing anything exceptional in terms of fighting ability like Houmei and Metara initially thought. For a while, the girl was dodging everything they were throwing at her like normal, making the two teachers look at Jaune with skepticism until Rin flipped them into the air.

To their surprise, they saw them recover quite gracefully as though her throw was harmless. This led to Jaune explaining that they were highly flexible as fighters and nimble enough to be a problem even for hard-hitters like Rin. The girl made the connection that they relaxed their bodies when she threw them, leading to a change in tactics when they came rushing at her again. Jaune didn't like seeing Rin struggle to adapt in mid-fight, but he knew she would figure it out as she carefully examined all her opponents with carefully astute eyes.

The teacher's faces brightened up when they saw her engage them in mid-air combat, hoping to knock them down before they could recover, but....!

The girls were exceptional fighters even in mid-air, leading to a swift counter that wound up knocking Rin onto the ground below as they gracefully landed without a scratch. Metara and Houmei both were very livid with Jaune, regardless of how they felt for him, they each looked angrily at him once the fight was over.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Houmei demanded tearfully.

"None of her training prepared her for aerial combat!" Metara chimed in and Jaune sighed before going into explanation mode. His eyes were on Rin from afar, feeling something stir inside of his chest as he saw the pride-wounded girl get up shakily on her feet.

"I didn't like seeing that either, you know, but lemme ask you two this. Do you get perfect marks only by memorizing what's in the textbooks?" He asked, shocking the two of them and making them release their hold on his hoodie. "Martial Arts has to be a universal way, it can't just be in any single, conventional style you see in a pamphlet or textbook at school. Those are barebones at best, plus..."

His face darkened and Jaune looked at the two women seriously with what he said next.

"Until now, Rin's training for University has only been alphabet steps, little by little. There's a whole nother league of difference in combat ability there, trust me on that." He said, making Houemi and Metara feel embarrassed by their outburst.

He walked over to the group of girls, passing Kiku and Chie as he walked over to rin, offering her hand as she struggled to stand up before falling to her knees.

"Get up, Rin. I hope you've learned something from this fight, because....we're going to train all over again until you get it right. The road to protecting Juzenji and attending the University is a long one, and I....want to help you get there." Jaune said, offering his hand with a warm smile, making Rin tearfully nod her head with a blush on her cheeks as she took his hand and got up. "We'll do this as many times as it takes, okay?"

"H-Hai, Sensei!" Rin beamed, feeling motivated once more and making the two girls nearly gush as they clung onto his shoulders out of nowhere.

"Oooooh! Such a romantic, I like that in a man.~" Chie mewed, massaging his right.

"Seeing you get all warm and friendly with Kizuki is making me all wet and excited, Senpai. Maybe we can--" Kiku was about to finish saying until she felt a chilling sensation behind her.

Both Houmei and Metara were behind them, oozing murderous intent by readying pistols and cracking knuckles.

"You two floozies....get off of Master Jaune now...or else." Houmei said, popping a vein and wanting to punch at least one of them into the pavement.

"What she said, give us a reason, I beg you." Metara added keeping her gun cocked while Rin simply felt embarrassed for a variety of reasons regarding her teachers and their jealousy, as well as the two floozies intruding on her special moment with Jaune.

'Tis a long....hard road indeed that lies ahead of me. Dad...what am I supposed to do with women like these?' Jaune wondered to himself, trying to resist the urge to get an erection from this.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

**AN: This has been another update to Martial Arts Master Jaune, thanks for reading.**


End file.
